Harry Potter y la sombra del Sr Oscuro
by Jime.bostera
Summary: El final de Harry Potter. Atando cabos y armando una nueva historia, harry y sus amigos regresan a Hogwarts para cursar su 7mo año despues de la guerra, y caido el Sr Oscuro. Pero no todo es paz y tranquilidad como esperaban... SPOILERS HP7!
1. El principio de otra historia

Todos los personajes son pertenencia y creación de J.K.Rowling.  
Lo único que me pertenece, es esta linda historia...

_**Harry Potter y la sombra  
del Señor Oscuro  
**__**El principio de otra historia**_

_**  
**__Después de un intenso verano en la Madriguera, Harry regresa  
a Hogwarts junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny para cursar  
su séptimo y último año en el colegio.  
Dada por finalizada la guerra, y caído el Señor Oscuro, todos están  
más tranquilos que de costumbre.  
Pero al regresar a Hogwarts, Harry y sus amigos descubren cosas  
extrañas, y una persona muy cercana a ellos es brutalmente atacada.  
Alguien está intentando ser el nuevo Señor Tenebroso para poder acabar  
con lo que su antiguo amo nunca pudo: Matar a Harry Potter.  
Creyendo saber quien está detrás de todo eso, Harry intenta frenarlo,  
enterandose así, que su peor enemigo, está de su lado._

**1**

**El principio de otra historia**

La guerra había finalizado meses atrás y si bien había cierto alivio entre la gente por los resultados obtenidos en la misma, también cabía lugar para la tristeza y una sensación de ligero abandono.  
Las pérdidas de Lupin, Tonks, Ojoloco, Fred, Dobby, entre otras, habían afectado demasiado a Harry, casi tanto como a ningún otro.  
Él sabía que aquellas personas habían muerto para salvarlo. Habían luchado hasta la muerte, con el último suspiro que les quedaba. Aquello, pensaba él, no tenía comparación con nada. Ocho años atrás, había tenido a su madre, que se había puesto entre la vida y la muerte para salvar a su hijo, para salvar su vida... su pellejo. Y ahora, ya con diecisiete años, todavía contaba con gente a su lado, que daba la vida por él. Y nada, nada podía valer mas que ello.  
Durante noches continuas, no podía evitar aquellos horribles e interminables sueños, en los que principalmente aparecía el y a sus pies, millones de cadáveres, incluyendo los de sus amigos Ron y Hermione.  
Pero sabía que Voldemort muerto, significaba quizá, algo que muy pocos entendían.  
Significaba no más dolores en la presunsuosa cicatríz, no más sueños en los cuales veía a Voldemort torturar y matar gente, no más muertes sin sentido, no más nada.  
Pero ya no había nada que pudiera inquietarlo. Al finalizar la dichosa guerra, la señora Weasley muy gentilmente, lo había invitado a vivir a la Madriguera por unos años, quizá hasta que se haga más mayor y pudiera vivir solo.  
A pesar de que el disponía del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, aceptó la invitación sin reparos. Después de todo, no le hubiese gustado vivir en la casa de su padrino, le traía horrorosos recuerdos que era mejor no recordar y así mismo, sabía que aunque Snape ya no estaba vivo, los mortífagos que quedaron en pie, sabían claramente de su existencia y era demasiado riesgoso volver allí.  
El verano estaba en su mejor resplandor. Harry llevaba un poco más de un mes y medio en la Madriguera junto a su mejor amigo, Ron. Pero no la habían pasado del todo bien.  
Hermione había regresado a su casa, y ni siquiera les escribía. George ya no vivía más allí de modo que el tampoco estaría ese verano, y Ginny había vuelto a Hogwarts para terminar de cursar su sexto año.  
El monstruo que albergaba en su pecho, se hinchaba de orgullo y felicidad, cada vez que pensaba en Ginny.  
Faltaba la mitad del verano para que ella volviera, pero tenía planeado sorprenderla con una calurosa bienvenida.  
Harry había estado debatiendo en su cabeza la posibilidad de pedirle a Ginny de volver a salir juntos, ya que no habían tenido oportunidad de aclarar nada.  
Por su parte, Ron estaba callado, aburrido y sentimental. No quería jugar Quidditch y hasta había que insistirle para que coma un poco. Harry reconoció enseguida, que el hecho de que su amigo no quisiera repetir un plato bien cargado de la señora Weasley, era una señal de que algo grave estaba pasando.  
El día que el expreso de Hogwarts llegaría a Londres con todos los estudiantes de regreso, Harry se despertó casi inconcientemente; aunque cuando Ron se lo decía y se desternillaba de la risa se limitó a echarle la culpa a los fogosos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana entreabierta.  
Luego de hacerle un conjuro silenciador al despertador que no paraba de lanzar una molesta música aturdidora, se cambiaron y bajaron a la cocina de mal humor.  
Allí estaba la señora Weasley, preparando el desayuno mientras tarareaba contenta una melodía, que por suerte -pensó Harry- no tenía nada que ver con el despertador.  
-¡Buenos días! -los saludó alegre al verlos entrar.  
-Hola Señora Weasley -respondió Harry sentándose en la silla más cercana a la puerta.  
Estiró una mano y agarró _El Profeta_ que descansaba sobre la mesa. Lo abrió y ojeó los títulos más importantes.  
Uno captó su atención, así que pasó varias páginas hasta encontrar la que buscaba.  
Una fotografía encabezaba el artículo. El nuevo ministro, Kingsley totalmente calvo y con sus anchos hombros erguidos, saludaba con una mano mientras que esbozaba una pobre sonrisa en los labios.  
El artículo rezaba:

Nuevo Ministro, nueva política

Tras el fallecimiento del ex-ministro de la Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, ha ocupado el reciente puesto el conocido auror llamado Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Reconocido como un miembro importante de la Orden del Fénix y con todos los honores en las oficinas de Aurors, ha llegado al puesto más alto que cualquier mago o bruja quisiera obtener.  
Al ser asesinado, como ya mencionamos, Rufus Scremigeour, fue nombrado como Ministro de la Magia este hombre que promete muchas cosas durante su gobierno.  
Nos ha cedido un rato de su escaso tiempo y le hemos hecho algunas preguntas con respecto a la política que llevará a cabo durante su estadía en el Ministerio. ¿Quién sabe si serán años¿Meses o días quizá?

Lo que si sabemos es que apostó al cambio y estaremos expectantes a ver cuales son los resultados.

El Innombrable fue derrotado hace meses por el famoso mago, joven y talentoso Harry Potter, del cual también se esperan grandes cosas.

A continuación la entrevista...

El Profeta: Gracias por recibirnos, Sr. Ministro. Queremos hacerle unas breves preguntas. ¿Piensa cambiar algo con respecto a la política de Scrimgeour?  
Kingsley: Realmente tengo pensando cambiar muchas cosas. Como es obvio, nunca estuve de acuerdo con la política que se llevó a cabo durante siglos en el Ministerio. Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, pienso aprovecharla.  
El Profeta: ¿Podría mencionarnos algo?  
Kingsley: Bueno, como ya se habrán enterado, la señora Umbridgue ha sido despedida de su cargo, por acontecimientos que no vienen al caso mencionar (aunque todos ya lo saben). Empecé por eso, y voy a seguir por hacer muchísimas cosas más ya sea en lo administrativo como en los empleados. Todo sea por el bien del mundo mágico.  
El Profeta: Se ha estado comentando en estos días la presencia de duendes en el Ministerio¿Podría considerarse cierta esa teoría?  
Kingsley: Muy cierta. Si bien los duendes y magos no se llevan como quizá deberían hacerlo, uno de ellos vino a pedirme cordialmente trabajo y se lo he cedido.  
El Profeta: ¿No cree que esto generará conflicto sabiendo como piensan ellos con respecto a nosotros?  
Kingsley: No, creo que esto ayudará a muchos a entender que en verdad dos razas distintas pueden convivir y relacionarse. No solo va para los magos, si no también para aquellos duendes que creen que el mundo estaría mejor sin nosotros. Hay que aprender que podremos ser diferentes por fuera y tener distintos trabajos, pero todos somos de un mismo mundo, y no hay que olvidarse de ello.  
El Profeta: Muchas gracias, Sr. Ministro.  
Kingsley: Fue un placer.

Cerró el diario de un tirón y se dio cuenta que tenía una taza de café frente a el, con una generosa porción de torta acompañándola.  
Ron ya había empezado a desayunar y la señora Weasley se había sentado frente a ellos.  
-¿Me van a acompañar a buscar a Ginny, no? -dijo mirando principalmente a Harry, quien levantó la vista y sonrió.  
-No me lo perdería por nada -repuso tomando un sorbo de café.  
No veía la hora de verla, de abrazarla, de besarla, de decirle que su vida sin ella era extremadamente aburrida.  
A penas terminaron de desayunar, subieron al cuarto de Ron, que ese año estaba mucho mejor ambientado.  
En el centro, las dos camas separadas por una mesita de noche de madera.  
Cortinas azules de terciopelo que llegaban hasta el piso cubrían la ventana abierta, y le daban un toque azulado a la habitación.  
Y las paredes, como siempre, estaban forradas con todos los pósters de los equipos de Quiddicht favoritos de Ron; que no paraban de saludar y emitir cantitos de alegría cada vez que alguien entraba a la habitación.  
Se sentaron, cada uno en una cama, y mantuvieron un silencio que duró por varios minutos.  
Cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos no se percataba de la presencia del otro.  
-¿Qué te pasa Ron? -dijo Harry volviéndose y observando que su amigo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.  
-Nada, estaba pensando... No importa -expuso recostándose en la cama con ambas manos bajo la nuca.  
-Si ya sé, estabas pensando en Hermione -terminó Harry, y vio que Ron miraba para un póster de la pared y se hacía el desentendido.  
-Yo no estaba... Bueno sí, no puedo parar de pensar en ella -admitió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.  
-¿Y por qué no le escribís? -le propuso Harry que también se había recostado y tenía la mirada clavada en el techo gris débilmente iluminado.  
No pudo evitarlo, y Ginny voló a sus pensamientos una vez más.  
-Ni loco. No quiero parecer desesperado, a demás pensé que ella iba a escribirme después de lo que paso... Bueno ya sabes, lo que pasó el año pasado.  
-Estoy seguro que tiene una buena excusa de porque no te escribió, no te preocupes -dijo Harry tratando de parecer despreocupado.  
La verdad, era que Hermione sí había escrito. Del mes y medio que llevaban allí, solo una vez Harry había recibido una carta de ella; y no había mencionado a Ron en lo más mínimo.  
Por eso, le pareció a Harry lo mejor no decirle nada a su amigo, para que no empezara a crear falsas hipótesis.  
-¿Y vos que pensas hacer con Ginny? -preguntó Ron girando la cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar el cuerpo tendido de Harry.  
-Bueno, no sé... Estuve pensando pero--  
-Yo creo, que tendrías que volver con ella -comentó Ron.  
-¿De verdad? -se extrañó Harry.  
-Sí. Ella te quiere, y prefiero que seas vos quien este con mi hermana y no otro -dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor con la boca pensando en Dean y los chicos con los que Ginny había salido.  
Harry no dijo nada, guardó silencio y cerró los ojos.  
El hecho de que Ron le estuviera diciendo aquello era algo que para Harry significaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera se pueda imaginar.  
Su vida había dado un vuelco de 180 grados, y se le helaba la sangre al pensar que hubiera sido de el si Ron no se hubiera sentado en su compartimiento el 1º de septiembre, ocho años atrás.  
Quizá no estuviera allí ahora, quizá no estuviera vivo, después de todo -y sonrió al recordarlo- Ron lo había sacado de aquel lago congelado. Había estado a punto de ahogarse, pero su amigo lo había salvado.  
Hasta se deprimía al pensar -o mejor dicho al recordar- que ya eran mayores de edad; algún día se tendrían que separar, harían su vida, se casarían, seguirían su camino, cada uno por su lado. O quizá no.  
Soñaba con un futuro cerca de los que lo habían hecho feliz. Cerca de Ginny, pero tal vez su destino ya estaba escrito.  
Entonces recordó con nostalgia unas palabras que le había dicho Dumbledore años atrás: "El futuro no está escrito, Harry. El futuro es lo que los magos quieren que sea, tal como los elfos domésticos."  
Sintió algo frió en la cara y se despertó sobresaltado. Vio a Ron junto a su lado que lo sacudía con una mano.  
-Te quedaste dormido, así que bajé a la cocina con mamá. Pero son 11.30¿vas a venir con nosotros o no? -dijo Ron yendo hacia la puerta.  
Harry saltó de la cama. No se había dado ni cuenta y había caído profundamente dormido sobre las sábanas.  
Reaccionó cuando Ron le dijo la hora; a las 12 en punto el tren llegaría a la plataforma y Harry no podía faltar, debía estar allí sin falta, parado en el andén 9 y 3/4 esperándola.  
Salió por la puerta atrás de Ron, pero se dirigió al baño.  
-En seguida te alcanzo -le anunció al pelirrojo cerrando la puerta.  
Abrió la canilla de agua fría y puso sus manos abajo. Las llenó de agua y se las llevó a la cara.  
Levantó la mirada y se miró al espejo. Un Harry ya adulto, a punto de cumplir 18 años, con el pelo negro revuelto y ojos verdes esmeralda le devolvió la mirada.  
Se sonrió y sin secarse, bajó corriendo las escaleras.  
La señora Weasley estaba lista, y con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta miraba a Harry con aire impaciente.  
-¿Listos? Vamos, se nos hace tarde -anunció saliendo al jardín.  
El sol brillaba más que nunca. Se acercaba junio y el verano estaba en su mejor resplandor.  
Ron salió detrás de su madre y Harry lo seguía muy de cerca.  
Caminaron hasta salir de los límites de la Madriguera y se pusieron en fila.  
Giraron sobre sus talones y desaparecieron, pero no sin antes recibir una cálida brisa en la cara.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer, lo hicieron en el medio de la estación King Kross. Caminaron hasta las plataformas 9 y 10, y cuando las encontraron, traspasaron la barrera lo más disimulado posible.  
Allí estaba el tren de Hogwarts, perdiendo velocidad a medida que se acercaba. Su chimenea echaba un generoso humo que cubría la mitad de los vagones.  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Había muchas personas esperando a los estudiantes, y cuando este descendió y bajaron se convirtió en una multitud, lleno de gritos, ruido de carritos arrastrándose, abrazos y saludos.  
La señora Weasley se puso en puntas de pie y buscaba con la mirada a Ginny.  
-Ron anda por allá y buscala. Harry, por la derecha. Yo voy por acá -dijo indicando con el brazo.  
Los tres se separaron y Harry fue hacia donde la madre de Ron le había indicado.  
Se cruzó con varios estudiantes que lo frenaban a cada rato para saludarlo, o estrecharle la mano. Algunos le preguntaban como se encontraba, otros le gritaban cosas como 'genio' o 'héroe' 'Potter nuestro ídolo'.  
Fastidioso empezó a girar la cabeza de izquierda a derecha tratando de distinguir a Ginny, pero no había ni rastro de ella.  
Había disminuido el número de personas en el andén, por lo cual se podía ver un poco mejor y ya no tenía que ponerse en puntas de pie.  
Empezaba a desesperarse cuando giró sobre sus talones y la vio.  
Allí estaba, parada junto a su carrito, saludando a una amiga que luego se fue corriendo a saludar a lo que -Harry supuso- eran sus padres. Su pelo largo y rojo bailaba con la poca brisa que corría por allí. Agarró su carrito y levantó la mirada.  
Sus ojos se encontraron los de Harry. Se quedaron varios segundos mirándose, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, mientras la gente pasaba entre medio de ellos.  
Ginny le sonrió radiante, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Tenía ganas de ir y abrazarla, pero no podía moverse. Parecía presa de un conjuro.  
Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacer nada de eso, Ginny corría hacia el con expresión decidida.  
Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.  
Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, pero lo hicieron cuando la voz chillona de la señora Weasley se escuchó a poca distancia.  
-Te extrañé -dijo Ginny aún con los brazos sobre su cuello.  
-Yo también. Estuve pensando y--  
-¡Shh! No digas nada, ahora no -le dijo Ginny en el oido poniendo su dedo índice dulcemente sobre los labios de Harry.  
Ron y su madre llegaron justo cuando se separaron. Fue a abrazarlos y luego de decirles cosas que Harry no podía oír, debido al gran nivel de conmoción que tenía, Ginny lo tomó del brazo.  
-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó sonriente.  
-Sí -afirmó la señora Weasley.  
Y así, los cuatro salieron de la plataforma. Era una extraña sensación, el saber que nada podría pasarles, saber que Voldemort ya no andaba por allí buscando presas y matando gente.  
Con sonrisas en sus rostros se alejaron de la plataforma 9 y 3/4, pero no era un adiós definitivo. Ya volverían a pasar por allí, Harry estaba seguro.


	2. Mensaje élfico

Chapter 2: Mensaje élfico

Caminaron durante varios minutos sin dirigirse la palabra. Cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos; y si bien sabían por donde iban y a donde se dirigían parecían totalmente en otro mundo.  
Salieron de la estación, y la señora Weasley hizo desaparecer el carro de Ginny con un movimiento brusco de su varita mandándolo directamente a la Madriguera, así no tendrían que cargar con el cuando se desaparecieran.  
Volvieron a ponerse en fila, Ginny aún no había aprobado el examen de desaparición aunque ya había terminado su sexto año, así que se tomó del brazo de Harry para hacer una aparición conjunta pero solo para guiarla, tal como había hecho Dumbledore con el casi dos años atrás.  
Giraron sobre sus talones y desaparecieron. Harry sentía la mano de Ginny firmemente agarrada a su brazo derecho. Lo estaba lastimando de tan fuerte que lo sujetaba, pero a los pocos segundos sintió un gran alivio al tocar suelo firme, justo a un kilómetro de la Madriguera. Ginny lo había soltado.  
La agarro de la mano, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía. No eran novios, aunque tenía la idea de proponérselo, simplemente eran amigos como la primera vez que se vieron. Caminaron adelante de Ron y la señora Weasley unas diez cuadras que parecieron cien.  
Seguían sin hablarse. Un aire fresco de verano les azotaba débilmente la cara y les revolvía el pelo con delicadeza mientras que los rayos del sol empezaban a pegar con más fuerza y calor.  
Se acercaba el mediodía, por lo tanto la temperatura iba aumentando a medida que las horas pasaban.  
Llegaron a la Madriguera, cansados y agotados, aunque solo habían caminado pocas cuadras y ninguno había gastado su aire en hablar con el otro.  
Entraron, y fueron directamente a la cocina donde estaba en señor Weasley sentado.  
-Buenos días, señor Weasley -lo saludó sentándose a la mesa.  
-Harry, Ginny, Ron -saludó el señor Weasley levantando la vista de _El Profeta_ que tenía sobre la mesa, el mismo que Harry había leído dos o tres horas antes.  
-¿No fue al trabajo, señor Weasley? -preguntó Harry consultando su reloj de muñeca.  
Faltaban quince minutos para que la aguja chica diera justo en el número uno, y la grande en el doce.  
-Sí fui, Harry. Pero salí antes para almorzar, además no hay mucho trabajo últimamente -dijo cerrando el diario y contemplando a Harry que lo miraba intrigante.  
Todo lo que tenía que ver con noticias del ministerio, le fascinaba. Siempre intentaba de que el padre de Ron le cuente cosas con respecto a lo que pasaba ahora que Kingsley era el nuevo Ministro, pero se limitaba a sonreír y a decir 'nada del otro mundo'.  
-¿No hay mucho trabajo? Que raro... -expresó Harry tomando el diario.  
Ginny estaba a su lado jugando con su micropuff Arnold que corría por la mesa, la señora Weasley había empezado a preparar el almuerzo de manera _muggle_ (por eso empezaba mucho antes) y Ron había subido a su habitación que últimamente hablaba y participaba tan poco de las conversaciones que Harry empezaba a preocuparse por el.  
-Yo no lo creo raro. Mirá Harry, mi trabajo era mucho más importante cuando el Innomb-- digo Voldemort todavía estaba vivo -explicó el señor Weasley-. Como ya sabrás, dirijo la Oficina para la Detención y Confiscación de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos.  
Harry asintió con la cabeza indicándole que podía continuar.  
-Confisco objetos que podrían resultar tenebrosos. Y no hay mucho trabajo ahora que ya pasó todo¿no? -concluyó el señor Weasley recostándose sobre el asiento de su silla y cruzando sus brazos.  
-Si, puede ser. Pero podría encargarse de los mortífagos que se escaparon -opinó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo-. Digo, de inspeccionar sus casas.  
-No tenemos orden para hacerlo. Eso es un allanamiento y necesitamos autorización. Igualmente no creo que sean tan estúpidos de tener algo peligroso en su casa -dijo el señor Weasley.  
-Créame que lo son, señor Weasley -contestó Harry con una sonrisa.  
-¡Bajá ya a ese bicho de la mesa! -exclamó la señora Weasley a Ginny que aún seguía con Arnold.  
-¡No es ningún bicho, mamá! -dijo Ginny agarrándolo y poniéndolo en sus piernas.  
La señora Weasley murmuró algo que ninguno de los tres pudo oír, de modo que Harry quiso volver a la conversación.  
-¿Leyó el artículo de Kingsley? -dijo señalando el diario.  
-Sí, igualmente como es obvio ya sabía la mayoría de lo que decía ahí.  
-Yo... bueno no entendí lo de Umbirdgue -dijo Harry tímidamente, temiendo que el señor Weasley diera por finalizado el tema.  
-¿No leíste lo que pasó con ella¡Apareció en muchos artículos, Harry! -exclamó sonriendo-. Bueno... digamos que se portó muy mal con empleados del ministerio, y con el propio Kingsley.  
-¿A qué se refiere con que se porto mal? -preguntó Harry indeciso.  
-Al ser asesinado rufus, quiso por todos los medios que la asciendan al poder, pero sin embargo salió elegido Kingsley. No le gustó mucho así que intentó meterlo en problemas, y le salió muy mal. Es largo de explicar, Harry -dijo después de quedarse en silencio unos segundos-. Voy a buscarte el artículo algún día de estos, te lo prometo.  
-No me extraña. Siempre dije que era una perra -expuso Harry con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios-. Y con respecto a los duendes...  
-¡Ah si! Que noticia¿no? Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando me enteré. Siempre dije que Kingsley era un buen hombre... demasiado para mi gusto.  
-¿Le parece mal que estén trabajando en el Ministerio? -preguntó Harry dubitativo.  
-Muy bien que digamos no me parece, pero en fin... supongo que el sabe lo que hace. Aunque no confío en los duendes -dijo el señor Weasley-. Como ya sabrás, no son los mejores amigos de los magos.  
-Sí, ya lo sé -dijo Harry pensando en el último encuentro que había tenido con un duende, el año pasado-. ¿Pero cree que están planeando algo contra el Ministerio?  
-No sé exactamente; pero no confío en ellos. Voy a estar expectante -concluyó con una sonrisa-. Aunque ese Girphook es más raro de lo que pensé.  
-¿Griphook? -repitió Harry asombrado-. ¿Está trabajando en el Ministerio?  
-Si¿lo conocés? -preguntó Arthur frunciendo el entrecejo.  
-Emm, bueno escuché hablar de el una vez, pero nada más. ¿y qué hace exactamente? -preguntó tratando de desviar el tema, no quería explicarle que ese duende estaba ahora mismo con la espada de Godric Gryffindor que a el le pertenecía.  
-No sé muy bien exactamente, pero se ocupa de inspeccionar objetos falsos y verdaderos del Ministerio.  
-¿Podrías ir a llamar a Ron, querido? Es hora de comer -dijo la señora Weasley interrumpiendo la conversación.  
-Como no, ya voy -dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y salió de la cocina a paso firme lanzándole a Ginny una mirada de complicidad.  
Subió las escaleras de dos en dos mientras escuchaba a la madre de su amigo hablar de cosas que no lograba distinguir.  
Llegó a la habitación que compartía con Ron y le pareció oportuno tocar la puerta antes de entrar, aunque nunca lo hacía.  
La voz del pelirrojo lo hizo pasar, así que sin dudar abrió la puerta y entró.  
Ron estaba tendido en la cama boca arriba con la mirada fija en donde ahora estaba parado Harry.  
-¿Qué paso? -preguntó desde la cama.  
Harry caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en la punta.  
-Está la comida -anunció.  
Ron amago a levantarse pero Harry le puso una mano en frente y lo devolvió a la posición anterior, de modo que quedó de nuevo acostado con las manos bajo la nuca.  
-¿Qué? -le preguntó con aire impaciente.  
-Tenemos que hablar -dijo Harry.  
-¿Ahora? Tengo hambre -expuso Ron tratando de volver a pararse.  
Pero sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que Harry había vuelto a poner su mano y empujado hacia atrás.  
-Sí, ahora. Vas a tener que esperar para comer. Quiero hablar de porque estas así... -empezó Harry, pero Ron lo interrumpió.  
-¿Así cómo?  
-Tan distante. Ya no haces chistes, ni participas en las charlas, no te interesa saber lo que pasa en el Ministerio, ni siquiera queres jugar Quiddicht -dijo Harry contando con los dedos de su mano derecha.  
-No es tan así, estás exagerando -expuso Ron incorporándose.  
-No exagero, sabes muy bien que tengo razón, y alguna explicación tiene que haber -dijo Harry fulminándolo con la mirada-. ¿Es por Hermione, no?  
Ron levantó la mirada. Parecía triste, confundido y hasta decepcionado.  
-Sí -asintió con la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes, a demás ella fue la que te besó. Estoy seguro que la vamos a ver muy pronto -dijo Harry con una sonrisa tratando de levantarle el ánimo a Ron.  
-¿Cuándo? Ni siquiera me escrib--  
Las palabras de Ron fueron interrumpidas por un ruido de chasquidos y un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación.  
-¡Kreacher! -exclamó Harry confundido-. Yo no te llamé.  
-Ya sé que el amo no me ha llamado, vine para entregarle un mensaje de Hogwarts -dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.  
-¿Un mensaje de Hogwarts? -preguntó Harry aún más confundido.  
Kreacher sacó dos sobres marrones, como los que cada año recibían del colegio, y se los entregó a Harry haciendo otra reverencia, hasta que su larga nariz tocó el suelo.  
-Uno es para el Señor Weasley -anunció Kreacher.  
-¿Está más educado este año, no? -dijo Ron al oído de su amigo, para que solo Harry pudiera abrirlo.  
-Bueno, gracias Kreacher -dijo Harry tratando de no hacerle caso a Ron para no reirse, y agarró los sobres que el elfo les estaba entregando.  
-¿Sabes qué es? -preguntó Ron.  
-Kreacher no debe abrir la correspondencia confidencial de Hogwarts -dijo y desapareció tras un breve 'crack' que resonó en toda la habitación.  
-¿Qué será? -preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama. Le entregó el sobre a Ron y ambos lo empezaron a abrir con manos temblorosas y con toda la ansiedad recorriendo su sangre.  
Harry lo sacó primero; el sobre era exactamente igual al que cada año recibían, y una sonrisa se le formó en la cara. Le hecho un vistazo rápido para ver si el contenido era el mismo, y vio que no era igual.  
Leyó en voz baja:

_"Estimado Señor Potter:  
Desde el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería le enviamos este mensaje  
para recordarle que podrá asistir este año, a penas finalice el receso escolar,  
a cursar su séptimo año en el colegio.  
Debido a que varios alumnos, el año anterior no asistieron, podrán hacerlo  
y seguirán cursando sus materias.  
En su caso, materias a seguir:  
Astronomía  
Encantamientos  
Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras  
Botánica  
Posiones  
Transformaciones_

Mis más sinceros saludos,  
Minerva McGonagall."

Cerró el sobre y miró a Ron que estaba con la boca entreabierta de la emoción.  
-No sabía que podíamos ir a Hogwarts -exclamó doblando con cuidado la carta.  
-Yo tampoco¿va a estar bueno, no? -dijo Harry sonriendo.  
Estaba feliz, muy feliz. La simple idea de regresar a Hogwarts lo hacía sentir bien por varias razones.  
Podría estar con Ginny mucho más tiempo, de modo que ahora ambos estarían en el séptimo año, y también podría terminar sus estudios, para luego más adelante poder cursar la carrera de Auror que tanto anhelaba.  
-¿Crees que Hermione recibió también la carta? -preguntó Ron desde su cama.  
Harry sacudió la cabeza para espantar sus pensamientos de allí.  
-No sé, seguramente sí. ¿Vamos a comer? -preguntó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
-¡Sí, vamos! Tengo mucha hambre¿te lo dije, no? -dijo Ron riendo y saliendo detrás de Harry.  
Bajaron las escaleras precipitadamente e irrumpieron en la cocina, donde ya Ginny y los señores Weasley estaban sentados a la mesa dispuestos a comer.  
-¿Por qué tardaron? –preguntó Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-Kreacher nos trajo una cartas de Hogwarts –anunció Ron sentándose.  
Harry lo imitó y sacó la carta que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y se lo pasó a la señora Weasley que había extendido un brazo.  
-¡Felicitaciones! Van a poder terminar sus estudios, no saben cuanto me alegro –dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¡Eso quiere decir que van a venir conmigo! –saltó Ginny radiante de alegría y con mucho disimulo le guiñó un ojo a Harry.  
-Sí, ahora nos vamos a ver más seguidos que otros años, hermanita –dijo Ron agarrando una pata de pollo del centro de la mesa.  
Pasaron el resto del almuerzo hablando y especulando lo que sería Hogwarts aquel año.  
A Ron a veces se le escapaba el nombre 'Hermione' en alguna oración sin sentido y trataba de cambiar de tema para que no parezca obvio que no podía parar de pensar en ella. Aunque Harry y Ginny se lanzaban miradas de complicidad; sabían muy bien que Ron estaba perdidamente enamorado de su amiga.  
Por la tarde, ya cuando el sol empezaba a descender por el horizonte, Harry, Ginny y Ron se encontraban sentados en el jardín de la Madriguera observando el ocaso, que tan bien se podía ver de allí.  
Una lechuza traspasó los árboles y voló por el cielo tornándose azul más oscuro hasta llegar a los pies de los chicos.  
Se paró justo en frente de Ron, quien le desató la carta de la pata y cuando la lechuza ya había levantado vuelto, la dio vuelta y vio el remitente. Era de Hermione.


	3. El regreso de un amor

Chapter 3: El regreso de un amor

Tenía esa extraña sensación de que un cubito se le deslizaba por la garganta y caía con presión en su estómago.  
Sí, era de Hermione. Había esperado más de un mes y medio noticias de ella y por fin, tenía en sus manos algo que había escrito. Y la lechuza se había parado enfrente de él, no de Harry ni de Ginny.  
La abrió con manos temblorosas. Y sacó un pergamino arrugado con unas líneas muy prolijamente escritas.  
Era su letra, en donde se podía reflejar la delicadeza de su puño. La carta rezaba:

"_Queridos Ron, Harry y Ginny:  
¡También recibí la carta de Hogwarts! Estoy muy emocionada por volver  
y tengo muchas ganas de verlos.  
Espero que sea pronto.  
Les mando un beso enorme,_

_Con cariño, Hermione."_

Terminó de leer, y levantó la vista hacia Harry y Ginny que lo miraban intrigados.  
Harry notó que la cara de Ron denotaba desilusión, principalmente. Y comprendió cuando le sacó la carta de las manos y la leyó en voz alta, para que Ginny también pudiera oír.  
-Bueno¿la vamos a ver pronto, no? –dijo Harry enrollando el pergamino.  
La verdad era que no encontraba palabras adecuadas para la situación. Sabía perfectamente que Ron esperaba otro tipo de carta de parte de Hermione, y sin embargo lo único que ella había escrito era que se verían pronto, no sabían cuando ni donde, pero que se verían, y eso fastidiaba más a Ron. Y por si fuera poco, la carta era dirigida a los tres, y las escasas esperanzas de Harry de que aquella carta fuera especialmente dirigida a su amigo se disolvieron en una milésima de segundos.  
Harry miró a Ginny, casi desesperado pidiéndole ayuda; y como ella era buena en estos casos no se le ocurrió mejor idea que insinuarle con una mirada que aquello no andaba nada bien.  
Se habían quedado en silencio. Ron no hablaba y estaba con la mirada fija en las pocas estrellas que empezaban a vislumbrarse en el cielo negro de la noche.  
A pesar de que se acercaban al verano, y ya estaba completamente oscuro, la brisa persistente durante todo el día no había aumentado, y seguían con calor.  
Ginny, que había advertido de la mirada de Harry, había estado pensando que podría llegar a hacer para que su hermano no estuviera mal. Quizá escribirle a Hermione y decirle que… ¡Claro! Ya lo tenía, era una idea perfecta.  
-¡Ya sé! –exclamó de repente haciendo que Harry y Ron se sobresaltaran.  
-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry impaciente. Rogaba porque se le haya ocurrido algo, y en efecto Ginny empezó a hablar.  
-Sería una buena idea si invitamos a Hermione a pasar el resto del verano con nosotros¿no? –preguntó mirando de reojo a Ron a ver cual era su reacción.  
-No hay lugar –dijo sin apartar la vista del cielo.  
-Sí hay, puede dormir conmigo en mi habitación –dijo Ginny  
-Mamá no va a querer –aportó  
-Si va a querer ¡La adora! –contestó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.  
-No podemos--  
-¡Basta Ronald! –gritó Ginny y se puso de pie.  
Harry no quiso ni mirarla. Sabía perfectamente que cuando Ginny se enojaba era algo terrible de ver y oír. Hasta decía cosas que lastiman a los demás, tal vez sin darse cuenta, pero las decía y nada dolía más.  
Ron corrió la vista hacia su hermana y la miró por unos segundos en silencio, con la luz de la luna dándole de lleno y remarcando aún más las hermosas facciones de su cara.  
-¿Perdón? –preguntó Ron que no se había puesto de pie y la miraba con aire sobrador y despreocupado.  
-¡Que ya me tenés harta! –gritó Ginny con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera que el mundo entero la escuche.  
-¿Y ahora que hice? –dijo Ron que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
Lo único que sabía, era que Ginny estaba completamente loca, o eso era lo que el pensaba.  
-¡Tarde o temprano vas a tener que verla! –exclamó Ginny que se había puesto roja de la rabia que sentía.  
Harry se paró y la agarró por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla, temiendo que en cualquier momento saque su varita y apunte a Ron.  
Ella se soltó de un brusco tirón y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Ron.  
-¡Solo estoy intentando ayudarte! –susurró cerca de la cara de su hermano.  
Se dio vuelta y entró a la casa ignorando completamente a Harry que intentaba calmarla.  
Se sentó, rendido por sus escasos intentos, y miró a Ron que se había quedado con la vista clavada en donde segundos antes había estado parada Ginny.  
-¿Realmente intenta ayudarme? –le preguntó a Harry.  
-Los dos intentamos ayudarte, y creo que estaría bueno que Hermione venga a pasar los últimos días del verano –expuso con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
-Pero cuando la vea, no voy a saber que hacer –dijo Ron preocupado y con nostalgia en su voz.  
-Eso ya lo vas a saber cuando la veas. Tenes que hacer lo que sentís, igualmente no soy bueno para esto. Tendrías que hablar con Ginny, ella realmente intenta ayudarte –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.  
Lo miró unos segundos para ver si iba con el, pero Ron negó con la cabeza. Así que Harry giro sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la casa dejándolo a Ron solo sumido en sus pensamientos, bajo el oscuro cielo de la noche.  
Durante la siguiente semana, Ginny y Ron casi ni se dirigían la palabra y nuevamente (muy a pesar de Harry) tendría que verse en la difícil situación de estar entre dos personas que parecían dispuestas a no volver a hablarse.  
Intentó por todos los medios hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, pero Ron se negaba rotundamente. Y Ginny, que tenía el mismo carácter y orgullo que su hermano tampoco quería aceptar que en parte, la culpa era de ella por haberle gritado.  
-¡No, no y no! El tiene la culpa, no debería comportarse de esa manera tan infantil. Algún día va a tener que verla, y si no es en el verano, la verá el primero de septiembre –le había dicho Ginny en una de las tantas ocasiones que Harry intentó hablarle.  
Pero nunca podían mantener una conversación por más de dos minutos, porque Ginny se ponía furiosa cada vez que Harry le decía que en parte, Ron tenía algo de razón, y se terminaba yendo precipitadamente de la habitación en donde estaban.  
A la segunda semana, ya sin poder soportar más la situación incómoda que estaba viviendo los reunió a los dos en el living de la Madriguera, aprovechando que el señor Weasley estaba en el Ministerio, y su mujer había ido a Hogsmeade, y les informó que en dos días partiría al número doce de Grimmauld Place.  
-¡¿Qué?! –saltaron los dos al ver que Harry parecía totalmente decidido a irse.  
-Como escucharon, no soporto más estar en medio de dos personas que no se dirigen la palabra¡y por una tontería! –repuso caminando por el living, mientras Ron y Ginny desde los sillones lo miraban con aire preocupado.  
-¡No tenes porque irte! –dijo Ron desesperado y miró a Ginny buscando su apoyo.  
-Sí, es verdad, quedate Harry, por favor –suplicó la chica juntando las yemas de sus dedos.  
Harry se paró y los miró con una sonrisa de complicidad en su cara que el solo entendía.  
-¿De qué te reís? –le preguntó Ginny poniendo sus manos en la cintura.  
-Que si quieren que me quede, van a tener que aceptar un trato –dijo riendo-. Ambos.  
Ginny y Ron se miraron y luego de unos segundos intercambiando miradas que decían mucho más de lo que podían hablar, dirigieron sus cabezas a Harry, que seguía allí plantado con una sensación de júbilo en el cuerpo.  
Se había propuesto hacer que los dos hermanos volvieran a hablarse, y que por si fuera poco Hermione vaya a pasar el resto del verano. Estaba decidido, y a la vez, muy seguro de que iba a lograrlo.  
-Aceptamos –dijeron al unísono  
-Perfecto –dijo Harry sentándose muy tranquilamente, pero no podía ocultar una sonrisa en los labios-. Ginny, pedile disculpas a Ron por haberle gritado.  
Ginny iba a replicar pero se acordó de que había aceptado el trato así que, aunque a regañadientes, miró a su hermano y le dijo:  
-Perdón, no quise gritarte es que me molesta que adoptes esa postura tan infantil –repuso Ginny sin mirarlo.  
Ron no dijo nada y miró a Harry esperando a que le dijera que debía hacer, aunque se lo imaginó.  
-Tu turno –dijo Harry desde su asiento.  
-Bueno, perdón por no haberte dejado que me ayudes, perdón por haberte tirado pollo por la cabeza cuando no estabas viendo, perdón por criticarte a tus espaldas, perdón por hacerte burla cuando jugabas con Arnold, perdón por--  
-Ya esta bien, Ron -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-. No aclares que oscurece.  
Ron le sonrió y se acomodó más confortablemente en su asiento.  
Harry también sonrió, satisfecho por lo que había logrado.  
Ginny estaba por levantarse e irse, pero la voz de Harry la detuvo.  
-¡Espera! –dijo levantando una mano.  
-¿Y ahora qué?  
-Sentate, todavía no terminé –repuso Harry.  
Ginny volvió a su asiento bufando.  
-Vas a escribirle a Hermione para que venga para mi cumpleaños, así podrá pasar unos días antes de que termine el verano con nosotros –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la chica.  
Ginny asintió contenta, después de todas las consignas, una que le gustaba y le parecía hasta divertida.  
El que sí había saltado al escuchar las palabras de Harry, era Ron.  
Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry se le adelantó.  
-Ginny tiene razón, Ron. Tarde o temprano vas a tener que verla. Y cuando llegue van a poder aclarar todo lo que no aclararon el año pasado.  
-Está bien, que venga –asintió con la cabeza y trató de sonreír, aunque parecía más una mueca de dolor, como si la muela lo estuviera torturando.  
Harry se levantó satisfecho y orgulloso. Después de todo, lo que se proponía siempre le salía bien, y entonces recordó que todavía no había hablado con Ginny sobre sus sentimientos.  
Giró la cabeza para buscarla, pero ella ya había subido las escaleras precipitadamente para escribirle a Hermione, y Ron aún seguía ahí en el living con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sillón.  
Los pocos días que restaban para que termine junio la pasaron bastante bien. Ginny y Ron volvían a estar como antes, y a Harry nada podía salirle mejor.  
Se levantaban tarde, comían, jugaban Quiddicht con Ginny que había mejorado mucho y a veces iban de paseo a hogsmeade.  
Hermione había mandado su respuesta tan pronto en cuanto la lechuza de Ron llegó a ella, y había escrito que muy gustosamente vendría a pasar el resto del verano con ellos. Llegaría entre el 18 y 20 de julio, así podría pasar el cumpleaños con Harry y los demás.  
A Ron se lo notaba cada vez mas tenso y nervioso a medida que los días pasaban y los últimos días de junio casi ni comía.  
-Es una situación preocupante -le había dicho Ginny a Harry un día que se encontraban solos en la cocina.  
-La verdad que sí. ¿Te parece que este enamorado de ella? -preguntó mientras se rascaba inconcientemente un lunar de la mejilla.  
-Estoy segura, conozco los síntomas -dijo acercándose para besarlo, pero el la frenó.  
-Antes quería hablarte, digo... de lo que vamos a hacer -expuso Harry sonriendole.  
-No te entiendo.  
-Quería preguntarte si... ¿Si queres volver a salir conmigo? -le preguntó tan bajito que ella casi ni lo escucho.  
Pero se limitó a sonreir y a besarlo durante unos segundos.  
-¿Fue un sí? -preguntó Harry cuando se separaron.  
-Obvio, tonto.  
Cuando Ron se enteró que habían vuelto no se enojó ni nada por el estilo, si no todo lo contrario. Los felicitió y hasta se puso contento por ellos.  
La noche del 17 de julio Harry no escuchó los ronquidos de Ron en ningún momento, y entonces comprendió que no podía dormirse. No le hizo ningún comentario, ya conciliaría el sueño. Se dio vuelta tratando de dormirse, pero era bastante dificíl sin los molestos ruidos provenientes de la cama de al lado.  
Después de todo el sabía muy bien que cuando Hermione llegara, todo iba a cambiar. Sabía muy bien que su amiga estaba enamorada de Ron, y también sabía (aunque nunca se lo había preguntado) que Ron sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella. Era demasiado obvio, ya no podían negarlo.  
Al día siguiente, como era costumbre, se levantaron bastante tarde a diferencia de todos los días. Eran las dos cuando alguien tocó bruscamente a la puerta de la habitación.  
Ninguno de los dos reaccionó, entonces alguien entró despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido.  
Ginny se acercó a Harry para despertarlo, y lo hizo con un dulce beso en la frente.  
El abrió los ojos y la vió arrodillada a su lado.  
-Buenos días -dijo Ginny en un susurro-, o buenas tardes.  
Harry le sonrió y se incorporó. Tomó los lentes que estaban en la mesita de noche y se los colocó con una mano.  
Entonces la vió. Hermione estaba parada en la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
Estaba distinta, muy distinta -pensó Harry-, el pelo lo llevaba más largo que siempre, casi hasta la cintura. Estaba con una mini falda rosa y una musculosa blanca, haciendole juego con unas preciosas sandalias que llevaba en los pies.  
Se paró y la abrazó con ganas.  
-¡Te extrañe, Harry! -dijo ella conrresponiendo al abrazo.  
-Bueno, bueno -exclamó Ginny levantando la voz y haciendo ruidos extraños con la garganta que a los tres les recordó a Umbridge. Rieron, pero algos los interrumpió.  
-¿Pueden callarse? -gritó Ron desde la cama.  
No se había dado vuelta, todavía estaba de espaldas y no se había percatado de que allí estaba Hermione.  
Agarró la almohada que tenía debado de la cabeza y la lanzó hacia la dirección de donde provenían las voces de sus amigos.  
Tuvo la mala suerte de que golpeó de lleno en la cara a Hermione, que se tambaleó y lanzó un gritito.  
Ron se dió vuelta tan bruscamente que el cuello le sonó varias veces.  
Hermione estaba junto a la puerta con ambas manos tapandose la cara, pero visiblemente se le veía una debil sonrisa en los labios.  
-¡Hermione! -exclamó Ron poniendose de pie, pero sin acercarse demasiado.  
-Que dulce bienvenida -dijo Hermione sacando sus manos para ver a Ron. Le sonrió dejando ver los dientes parejos y blancos de siempre.  
Ambos se quedaron allí plantados, mirandose, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. No tenían reacción, la verdad era que querían decirse tantas cosas a la vez, pero el amor es más fuerte... más fuerte que todo. •••


	4. La historia de los Dursley

Chapter 4: La historia de los Dursley

Ginny y Harry se miraron y comprendieron que estaban un poco de más en aquella escena, así que en puntas de pie, preocurando no hacer ruido para no romper el clima que se había producido, salieron por la puerta, dejandola entreabierta.  
Ron aún seguía de pie junto a la cama, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía una parte de las sábanas que había tirado al levantarse; y Hermione por su parte sujetaba fuertemente el almohadón que Ron le había tirado con ambas manos hacía unos instantes.  
-Yo... -empezó Ron con voz queda-. Perdón.  
Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa.  
-Perdonado -dijo-. ¿No pensas saludarme?  
El rostro de Ron se iba tornando cada vez más blanco, hasta podria decirse que casi tanto como las pocas nubes que reinaban en el cielo. Se acercó a ella lentamente, dejando caer la sábana al piso y le dio un dulce beso en una mejilla.  
Cuando la miró a los ojos notó que ella lo miraba con enfando. Había una mezcla de desilución y confusión en su rostro.  
-Esperaba más de vos, Ronald -dijo clavandole la mirada en los ojos.  
A Ron no se le escapó el pequeño detalle que ella lo llamó 'Ronald' así que la agarro por el brazo justo cuando se había dado vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación.  
La giró despacio de modo que quedaron nuevamente enfrentados, pero tan juntos que podían sentir sus respiraciones.  
Sin decir nada, la tomó con una mano de la cintura, con la otra le sacó el pelo de la cara muy despacio y la besó.  
Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y estuvieron varios minutos, donde lo único que se escuchaba era el crujir de las hojas de los árboles, bien afuera en el jardín.  
Cuando se separaron, el le dedicó una enorme sonrisa producto de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.  
No sabía ni como se había animado a besarla, pero lo había hecho, y ella le había correspondido de la misma manera, no se podía ser más felíz. ¿O sí?  
-Tengo ganas de comer -dijo Hermione sonriendo por el comentario fuera de lugar que acababa de hacer.  
-¿Y ganas de tener un novio no tenes? -preguntó Ron sonriendole.  
-Sí, tengo muchas ganas -respondió dubitativa.  
Antes que Ron pudiera decirle algo, ella se le adelantó y volvió a hablar.  
-Pero si estas pensando proponerme que salga con vos, Ronald Weasley, vas a tener que sorprenderme.  
-¿Sorprenderte? -dijo Ron rascandose la barbilla de manera inconciente.  
-Sí, ahora bajemos, te voy a dar tiempo para que pienses en algo brillante -expuso Hermione riendo ya que aquella conversación parecía agradarle bastante.  
Estiró su mano derecha para tomar la de Ron y bajaron a la cocina a almorzar, donde se encontraron con Ginny y Harry hablando muy entretenidamente en la mesa.  
Abrieron la puerta y entraron, aún tomados de la mano.  
Sus amigos giraron las cabezas bruscamente hacia ellos y sonrieron muy a pesar, pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto; ya tendrían tiempo para hablar.  
Ron y Hermione se unieron y empezaron a almorzar, rellenando de comida sus platos vacíos.  
-¿Y tú mamá? -preguntó Hermione tras varios minutos de puro silencio donde lo único que hacían eran sarisfacer de comida sus estómagos muertos de hambre.  
-Se fue a Hogsmeade, a llevarle unas cosas a George -explicó la pelirroja.  
-¿A Hogsmeade? Pensé que todavía seguía en el Callejón Diagón -repuso Hermione.  
-¿No te enteraste? George compró Zonko a final del año pasado, con los ahorros que fueron juntando con Fr--  
Se detuvo de golpe. Era casi imposible pronunciar el nombre de Fred sin que una mezcla de tristesa y abandono se apoderaran de ellos.  
George vivía en Hogsmeade, arriba de su seguna sucursal de 'Sortilegios Weasley', y su ausencia era tan notorio como la de Fred.  
-¡No sabía! Que bueno, muero por verlo -dijo Hermione tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que se había producido en la cocina.  
-Sí, yo también. Todavía no pude ir a verlo, así que alguno de estos días podríamos ir, ¿no? -aportó Ron con la boca llena, pero se apreosuró a tragar ante la mirada asesina de Hermione.  
-¡Hey, miren! -dijo Ginny señalando con su dedo índice la ventana abierta.  
Todos giraron, y vieron una lechuza pequeña, de color marrón y ojos saltones grandes, que tenía atada una carta a su pata derecha.  
Ron se paró y le desató la carta. Cuando ya la lechuza se había perdido en el cielo celeste de verano, el decía:  
-Es para vos, Harry.  
-¿Para mi? -se extrañó.  
Ron rodeó la mesa y le dejó el sobre junto al plato de Harry antes de volver a sentarse.  
No era de Hogwarts, y los únicos que podían llegar a escribirles ya estaban muertos. ¿Quién querría mandarle una carta justo a él?  
Buscó en el sobre cerrado algún indicio de quien era la persona que le había escrito, pero sin éxito.  
En el receptor, estaba escrito 'Harry Potter' con una pulcra y estilizada caligrafía.  
Sin dar más vueltas, la abrió y empezó a leer en voz baja, mientras que a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Ron, Hermione y Ginny que reanudaban su converzación. 

_Querido Harry:_

_Hace aproximadamente un mes que regresamos a Privet Drive.  
Gracias al tipo raro que nos trajo de vuelta y a la señora Figg nos enteramos de que sobreviviste una vez más y estamos muy felices por ello.  
Si bien sé que no te tratamos nunca como debimos, y que no te dimos lo mismo que a Dudley, me gustaría invitarte a merendar un día de estos.  
Podes traer a tus amigos, si queres. Dudley estará encantado, no paró de preguntarme que harías desde que nos separamos.  
Pero si no es posible, entonces será en otra oportunidad.  
_

_Espero tu respuesta,  
Petunia Dursley._

Harry releyó la carta más de tres veces antes de levantar la vista. Aquello no era verdad, no podía ser cierto. Era una broma y de muy mal gusto.  
La simple idea de que su tía le estuviera escribiendo a el, y además decirle que lo invitaba a la casa donde durante 17 años fue infelíz, resultaba totalmente erronea e incierta.  
Aunque no podía negar, que estaba felíz por ellos. Después de todo la Orden los había cuiadado muy bien tal como habían prometido, y ahora estaban sanos y salvos. Y Voldemort... Voldemort jamás volvería.  
Sus amigos se callaron y el les leyó la carta en voz alta, haciendo caso omiso a los grititos de admiración de Hermione y los eructos provenientes del estómago de Ron.  
-¿Creen que de verdad sea de ella? Ni siquiera tiene lechuza -dijo Harry una vez finalizó de leer la carta.  
-Bueno, Harry, es lo más probable. Solo ellos y nosotros sabíamos que se habían llevado a tus tiós. Además, la lechuza se le habrá prestado la señora Figg -dijo Hermione recogiendo todos los platos sucios de la mesa.  
-Si, puede ser...  
-¿Vas a ir? -preguntó Ginny desde su asiento.  
-Creo que sí, ¿qué les parece? -expuso Harry dubitativo.  
-Yo creo que deberías ir -dijo Ron.  
-Sí, está muy bien que vayas, Harry -aportó Hermione que se había puesto de pie y lavaba los platos junto a la pileta de la cocina.  
-¿Porqué no lo haces con magia? -preguntó Ron mirando a su amiga como si estuviera a punto de encuvar una enfermedad mortal.  
-Vivir en el mundo _muggle _me acostumbra a hacer las cosas como tales -respondió Hermione con indiferencia y dandole la espalda a sus amigos-. Además, no es tan frustrante como crees, Ron.   
Pero Harry ya no los escuchaba. Se había puesto de pie, y había subido a toda velocidad por la escalera de madera hacia la habitación que compartía con Ron.  
Quiza debería ir, después de todo no estaba tan mal pasar una tarde con los Dursley, y preguntarle tal vez, como les había ido, que hicieron y donde estuvieron todo este tiempo que el estuvo entre la vida y la muerte.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro un pergamino de su baúl y una pluma, y escribió a toda velocidad:

_"Petunia:_

_Acepto tu invitacion. El viernes voy para allá y mis amigos vienen conmigo.  
_

_Saludos.  
Harry._

Era miercoles, por lo tanto, en dos días iría a ver a sus tíos, justo antes de su cumpleaños.   
Igualmente no le preocupó en lo más mínimo, los Dursley nunca se habían acordado de esa fecha, ¿porqué irían a hacerlo ahora?  
Volvió a bajar a la cocina. Hermione ya se había sentado y estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ron.  
-¿Y? -preguntó Ginny.  
-Ya le escribí la respuesta. Voy a ir, y ustedes van a venir conmigo -anunció sentandose junto a Ginny.  
Ese día fue uno de los más divertidos de los que Harry recordaba.  
Después de esperar a que la señora Weasley regresara de Hogsmeade, los cuatro salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Fueron a visitar a Fleur y Bill, y se enteraron de que estaban esperando un bebé. Ella estaba embarazada de un mes.  
Cuando volvieron a la Madriguera se dedicaron a comer, jugar Quiddich y leer las noticias más frecuentes.  
Al llegar el viernes, Harry se levantó muy temprano, más que de costumbre. Pero sin despertar a Ron, bajó a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, pensando que la señora Weasley aún seguía durmiendo.  
-¿Señor Weasley? -dijo Harry al entrar a la cocina.  
-Harry, ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado? Ni amaneció -repuso el señor Weasley levantando la vista trás _El Profeta_.  
-No podía dormir -se excusó Harry sentandose en frente-. ¿Y usted que hace tan temprano?  
-Trabajo, Harry, trabajo. Ya me tendría que ir -dijo consultando el reloj.  
Se puso de pie y saludó a Harry con la mano antes de salir de la cocina.  
El se quedó, allí sentado, entre la oscuridad, esperando a que el sol deje de esconderse y salga para darle bienvenida a un nuevo día de verano.  
Faltaba tan poco para que tenga 18 años que sentía una alegría inmensa. No sabía si era porque iba a tener un año más o si porque ya todos sus temores y pesadillas habían finalizado.  
Se acercaban las seis de la mañana, y los primeras lineas rojizas aparecían en el horizonte.  
Con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque sin saber el sentido, se preparó el desayuno como los _muggles_, para poder matar el tiempo.  
A las dos horas, bajaron todos los que quedaban a desayunar y al mediodia ya se estaban preparando para partir.  
El plan era ir caminando hasta las afueras de la Madriguera y desaparecerse a una milla de Privet Drive, preocurando que no haya nadie que pueda verlos. Igualmente, Harry pensaba llevar la capa.  
A las tres de la tarde, saludaron a la señora Weasley y partieron. El sol fulminaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a salir de su casa. Estaban en pleno verano y el clima no perdonaba a nadie. Sin embargo cuando llegaron al límite y desaparecieron sintieron una agradable brisa en el cuerpo.  
Se aparecieron en una plaza, que estaba a un poco más de diez cuadras del numero cuatro, donde Harry solía pasar los veranos, perdido, aburrido y sumido en sus pensamientos extrañando todo lo que tenía que ver con el mundo mágico. Cruzaron la plaza, no tuvieron problema porque debido al calor no había nadie, además estaban vestidos con ropa _muggle _no había problema.  
Ginny iba con ellos, Harry se la presentaría a sus tíos formalmente, como su novia.  
Hermione y Ron iban de la mano, pero se soltaban de vez en cuando para secarse debido a la transpiración y el sudor que probocaba el fulgurante sol que reinaba en el cielo.  
Harry recordó, las tantas veces que había estado viendo a Dudley con sus amigos pegandole a niños más chicos, y la vez que los dos dementores se le aparecieron en mitad de la tarde.  
Casi sin planearlo, llegaron más rápido de lo que hubiesen previsto. Se pararon en la puerta, y Harry tomó aire.  
Hasta se preguntó que hacía ahí. No sabía, pero levantó su mano derecha y tocó dos veces a la puerta.  
Su tía no tardó en abrir y cuando lo hizo les sonrió.  
Llevaba puesto su infaltable delantal con el que cocinaba y limpiaba todo el tiempo.  
-¡Hola! Pasen, pasen. Hace mucho calor afuera -dijo saludandolos con la mano.  
A pesar de que estaba más amable, no se atrevía a saludarlos con un beso, los magos nunca fueron su fuerte Harry lo sabía, ni los de tío Vernon ni los de Dudley.  
Harry entró primero y se paró en el vestibulo. Era conciente de que no vivía más ahí, así que espero a que lo invitaran a pasar. Hermione estaba detrás de el junto a Ron y Ginny estaba última junto a la puerta.  
Petunia les hizo señas para que pasen al living y medios incómodos accedieron a sentarse en los sillones.  
Era raro estar de visita en la casa donde había vivido 17 años. Era incómodo pedir permiso para sentarse, para pasar. Sensillamente todo eso le resultaba extraño.  
Si el se sentía así, ni quizo mirar a sus amigos. Esperaba que aquello de llevarlos hubiera sido una buena idea.  
Su tía les trajo enseguida unas gaseosas a cada uno y se sentó frente a ellos en uno de los sillones.  
Como estaban deshidratados no dudaron en beberse todo de golpe, pero Ron y Ginny lo escupieron y salpicaron todo el piso recien enserado.  
A Harry casi le agarra un ataque, vio como su tía se ponía roja.  
-Pe-perdon -dijo Ron secandose la boca.  
-Es que nunca la probaron -explicó Harry levantando su varita y secando todo lo que habían mojado.  
En el instante que Harry hacía aparecer dos cervezas de manteca para Ron y Ginny, Dudley bajaba torpemente las escaleras.  
-Hola -saludó alegre.  
Le dio la mano a Harry y Ron, y un beso en la mejilla a las chicas.  
-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Harry que no se había olvidado la última vez lo que vio, el había sido muy amable.  
-No me quejo -dijo Dudley sentandose en el sillón junto a su madre.  
Estaba más gordo que de costumbre y hasta le costaba caminar.  
-Vernon ya viene, fue a comprar algo para comer -dijo Petunia.  
-No se hubiese molestado, señora Dursley -saltó Hermione-. Nosotros trajimos.  
Levantó su varita y con un movimiento leve, casi visible hizo aparecer unas facturas, que Ron y Ginny miraban extrañados.  
-¡Mira eso, tiene forma de luna, Ginny! -dijo Ron agarrando, ciertamente una medialuna.  
-Ron, callate -dijo Hermione dandole un codazo al ver que Petunia y Dudley lo miraban con cara de susto.  
Ron dejó a regañadientes la factura y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.  
-Bien, ¿porqué querías que venga? -preguntó Harry yendo al grano.  
-Bueno quería saber un poco, digo... lo que pasó cuando nos fuimos.  
Harry esperó a que llegara su tío, que estaba de muy buen humor, y contó toda la historia. Los horrocruxes, la búsqueda, la guerra en Hogwarts y el final, felíz como en los cuentos.  
Pasaron casi dos horas hablando de ese tema, los Dursley lo único que hacían eran abrir la boca con gesto de asombro y preguntaban cosas que hacían reir a los demás.  
-¿Y ustedes? ¿A dónde los levo la Orden? -preguntó Harry.  
-Bueno, nos llevaron a una ciudad muy agradable, a cien millas de aca. Norwich -explicó Petunia.  
-¿Y dónde se escondieron? -preguntó Hermione que parecía muy entretenida con la conversación.  
-No paramos de movernos -aportó Dudley-. Estuvimos como en diez casas distintas, siempre por la ciudad.  
-Y ese tipo, Dedul..  
-Dedalus -corrigió Harry con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno ese, siempre estuvo con nosotros, y hacia cosas raras con esa cosa que tienen ustedes -dijo Vernon señalando la varita de Harry.  
-Seguro eran conjuros protectores -expuso Hermione-. Para que no puedan encontrarlos.  
-Y nos prohibio decir el nombre de ese Lord no se que -dijo Petunia.  
-Sí, bueno ahora ya se puede decir, pero así era como detectaban a la gente, cuando pronunciaban 'Voldemort' -explicó Harry.  
Ron y Ginny estaban cada uno con una factura en la mano y las miraban extrañados, casi como los Dursley las varitas.  
Hermione cada tanto les lanzaba miradas nerviosas para advertirles que se calmaran «es solo comida» les susurraba una y otra vez.  
-Casi ni veiamos la luz del sol -siguió hablando Dudley con una mirada triste.  
-Igual nos sentiamos a salvo con ese tipo, le debemos mucho -dijo su tío con una mueca. Era evidente que no soportaba deberle algo a alguien.  
-¿Y cómo me mandaste la carta? -preguntó Harry cambiando de tema, se había acordado de la lechuza marron.  
-¡Ah! Todo fue una gran idea de la vieja... digo de la señora Figg -corrigió rápido-. Era de ella así que me enseño que solo se la tenía que atar a la pata y ella la llevaría.  
-Son inteligentes esos pájaros -aportó Vernon rascandose la cabeza.  
Harry sonrió. Era imposible haber mantenido una conversación por más de dos minutos con sus tíos sin que empezaran a gritar. Además, habían hablado de magia y le habían preguntado a Harry un monton de cosas, que pensó el, seguramente hacía años que querían saber.  
Aunque era conciente que estaba frente aquellos que le habían hecho la existencia imposible, sentía una liegra sensación de felicidad en su cuerpo.  
Ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando los cuatro decidieron volver.  
-Realmente les agradecemos su hospitalidad por estas horas -dijo Hermione extendiendole la mano a Petunia, quien dudo pero se la estrechó con ganas.  
-No fue nada, cuando quieran pueden volver -dijo acompañandolos a la puerta.  
Ginny, Ron y Hermione salieron pero Petunia lo agarro a Harry por el hombro antes de que saliera.  
-Perdon -dijo abrazandolo-. De verdad.  
Harry le sonrió.  
-Me alegro que estén bien, ya todo terminó.  
Se dio vuelta, y empezó a caminar atrás de sus amigos que ya habían arrancado hacia la plaza para poder desaparecer.  
Pensando en Voldemort, Snape, Dumbledore y todas aquellas personas que habían marcado algo en su vida, levantó la vista al cielo que ya estaba casi oscuro y divisó la figura de una mujer joven sentada en una silla, con un largo y ancho vestido que parecía de otra época.  
Sin saber exactamente que era (ni siquiera le importaba), volvió a sonreir. Nada podía estar mejor, nada iba a arruinarle su primer año en paz.


	5. Regalos de Cumpleaños

Chapter 5: Regalos de cumpleaños

Se empezaban a ver las primeras estrellas en el cielo, cuando llegaron al final de la plaza, y tras verificar que nadie pudiera verlos desaparecieron.  
Ron aún llevaba consigo el desiluminador que había heredado de Dumbledore un año atrás, y era muy útil cuando tenían que aparecer y desaparecer en terreno _muggle_.  
Caminaron hacia la Madriguera y cuando llegaron entraron directamente a la cocina como solían hacer.  
-Al fin llegan -dijo la señora Weasley al verlos entrar.  
-Perdón -se disculpó Harry al notar que ninguno de sus amigos contestó.  
Le soltó inconcientemente la mano a Ginny. No sabía si la señora Weasley se había enterado de que ellos volvieron a salir juntos en esos días, y no estaba con ánimos de un interrogatorio justo en ese momento, quizá el día de su cumpleaños, al otro día, podría presentarla como su novia.  
-¿Y cómo te fue, tesoro? -le preguntó Molly a Harry desde la pileta de la cocina.  
-Mejor de lo que esperaba -expuso sonriendo.  
Y era verdad. Jamás hubiese creído poder hablar con los Dursley de la manera que lo habían hecho. Se sentía bien, a pesar de que todos esos años se hacía el duro y fingía que la falta de cariño y la ignorancia de los Dursley hacia el no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, muy en el fondo siempre le importó.  
Se acercaba la hora de la cena, y el señor Weasley llegó justo a tiempo para comer cuando la comida ya estaba servida en la mesa.  
-¿De que queres la torta mañana, Harry? -preguntó la madre de los chicos después de tragar un gran pedazo de tarta de calabaza.  
-Chocolate estaría bien -contestó tímidamente.  
-Perfecto.  
Terminaron de comer y las chicas subieron a la habitación de Ginny, y los chicos a la de Ron.  
Era temprano y Harry no tenía sueño, pero fingió que lo tenía y se tiró en la cama vestido, dándole la espalda a Ron que también se había acostado.  
No sabía porque le mintió, no sabía porque quería estar solo, en silencio, sin hablar con nadie. Solo pensar...  
Sí, eso era lo que quería, pensar.  
Cerró los ojos y largó un bufido.  
Estaba feliz, si lo estaba. Tenía a Ginny a su lado, a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, tenía a los señores Weasley que lo trataban como a su propio hijo. Pero sin embargo se sentía tan solo. Voldemort se había encargado de sacarle a todas las personas que el amaba. Sirius, Dumbledore, sus padres, Lupin y Tonks que iban a empezar una nueva vida junto a Ted. Había arruinado tantas familias, que el hecho de haberlo matado no opacaba la tristeza de su corazón.  
Sentía bronca, pero la venganza ya se había realizado, ahora sí podía descansar en paz. La profecía se había cumplido, y él junto a cientos de personas pudieron derrotar al mago más tenebroso de toda la historia.  
-¡Arriba! -gritó una voz de hombre a su lado.  
Harry abrió los ojos. Parecía que había dormido solo por unos minutos, sin embargo miró por la ventana y vio que era de día, el sol reinaba una vez más, en el cielo raso.  
Se incorporó y se puso los anteojos.  
Ron estaba parado junto a su cama, Hermione apoyada en la puerta y Ginny en la silla que estaba pegada a la ventana.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -dijeron al unísono.  
-Gracias -respondió con una sonrisa.  
Vio un montón de regalos en la punta de su cama, y se puso a abrirlos.  
-¡Agarrá el mío primero! -saltó Ron-. Ese verde.  
Harry lo agarró. Era una caja verde muy larga pero angosta, lo desenvolvió con entusiasmo.  
Ahogó un grito al ver la nueva escoba que estaba haciendo éxito en el mercado, último modelo, con muchísima más velocidad que su saeta de fuego, que al decir verdad ya estaba un poco gastada y maltratada.  
-¡EEE! Gracias -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja agarrando la escoba y examinándola.  
-Me acordé que tu saeta cayó el día que partimos de Privet Drive, así que... espero que te guste -expuso Ron riéndose.  
-Tenés razón –aceptó Harry-. Me viene muy bien, y me encanta.  
La dejó a un lado. Estaba entusiasmado por probar su nueva escoba. Tenía muchas ganas de empezar el año escolar, para poder volar una vez más, en el campo de Quiddich, capitaneando a Gryffindor hacia la victoria.  
Abrió el de Hermione. Al contrario, era una caja chiquita, envuelta con un papel rojo.  
Sacó de su interior una snitch dorada, igual a la que atrapaba siempre y a la que había heredado de Dumbledore (que ya no la tenía). Pero con la diferencia de que cuando la soltabas, se elevaba en el aire y revoloteaba alrededor del que tenía cerca.  
-Waw, pero… ¿Qué función cumple? –dijo Harry empujándola con la mano y largando una carcajada. Parecía divertido empujarla de un lado para otro. Además, era satifactorio que aquella snitch no volara lejos e intentara escapar.  
Hermione se acercó y se sentó en la cama de Ron.  
-Es un detector de enemigos. ¿Te acordás del que tenía el falso Moody? –Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios  
Harry asintió.  
-Pero nadie sabe que esa es su función -continuó su amiga-, solo parece un artefacto cualquiera.  
-¡Sí! No sabía que vendían de estas –dijo Harry tratando de agarrarla.  
-No las venden, lo hice con un hechizo. Se pone roja y quema cuando hay algún enemigo cerca.  
-Muy útil, gracias Hermione –expuso Harry con expresión de felicidad.  
-Mi regalo no es material, pero espero que te guste –dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a Harry.  
Con ambas manos lo agarro del cuello y lo besó como nunca lo había hecho antes.  
Ron miró a Hermione y se lanzaron unas miradas de complicidad.  
-Ejem –dijo Ron al rato.  
Ginny y Harry se separaron.  
-Gracias, me encantó tu regalo –dijo Harry riendo.  
-Bueno, seguí abriendo, te quedan unos cuantos –aportó Hermione.  
Abrió el de Hagrid y vio que le había comprado una lechuza blanca y con ojos saltones, con una nota que rezaba «Para que no vuelvas a sentirte solo.»  
Harry miró a la lechuza con nostalgia. Era tan parecida a Hedwig que hasta le dolía tenerla en frente.  
Pero le agradó tener otra, con quien, tal como Hagrid le había puesto, no volvería a sentirse solo.  
-¿De quién es ese? –preguntó Ron señalando un paquete, parecido al que contenía la escoba, pero de color verde esmeralda.  
-No sé, no hay etiqueta –dijo Harry agarrándolo.  
Lo desenvolvió. La espada de Gryffindor relucía ante el. Estaba sorprendido, y si bien no tenía nombre, sabía perfectamente quien se la había regalado, o mejor dicho… devuelto.  
-¡Parece que Griphook se arrepintió! –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
-¿Por qué creen que me la dio? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.  
-¿Quién es Griphook? –dijo Ginny desde la ventana, pero nadie le contestó.  
-Yo creo que porque lo único que quería era molestarnos –dijo Ron recordando el trato que habían hecho con el duende un año atrás.  
-No, Ron. Es evidente, que él ya le dio uso a la espada, por eso la quería. Y ahora no la necesita más. Además, no hay que olvidarse, esta espada es de Harry –aclaró Hermione.  
Nadie la cuestionó, después de todo, siempre ella tenía razón. La más probable era la teoría de Hermione, seguramente el duende ya había utilizado la espada y ahora no la quería más y prefería sacársela de encima.  
A Harry le agradó tenerla de nuevo consigo, pero igualmente ¿para qué iba a necesitarla? Ya no tenía que destruir Horrocruxes, tal vez la devolvería a Hogwarts, o quizá no.  
Despues de abrir la cantidad excesiva de regalos que recibió aquel año (y todos ellos con una gran utilidad), bajaron a la cocina a desayunar.  
La señora Weasley les anunció que festejarían el cumpleaños a la noche, recién caído el sol.  
-¿Quién va a venir? -preguntó Ron comiendo una tostada que Hermione le había untado con mermelada.  
-Nadie, solo nosotros -dijo la señora Weasley haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su hijo. Se dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la cocina con montones de platos secos para guardar.  
Harry tuvo esa extraña sensación de que aquel cumpleaños, iba a ser el más solitario que pasaría. Si bien estaba en la Madriguera junto a sus amigos y su novia, ya no podrían asistir ni Tonks, ni Moody, ni Lupin. Y sonrió al recordar todos los cumpleaños que pasó solo, encerrado bajo las escaleras de Privet Drive. Comparado con eso, aquello no podía decirse que era estar solo.  
Despues del desayuno, los cuatro salieron al jardín a cortar el pasto (cesped) por orden de la señora Weasley.  
Trataron de hacerlo rápido, no solo para después poder disfrutar de lo que restaba del día antes que el sol bajara, si no porque éste los estaba fulminando en cada troso de piel descubierta que encontraba.  
Cuando terminaron, cayeron rendidos en el pasto ya cortado, con el sudor recorriendo cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.  
-No entiendo para que quiere que pongamos tan linda la casa, si no va a venir nadie -dijo Ron que tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Hermione.  
Ninguno sabía porque esa manía de arreglar todo de la señora Weasley, antes de un festejo, pero sin embargo y sin dar vueltas tenían que obedecerla.  
Obviamente, el pedido era para Ron y Ginny, pero Harry y Hermione aunque por ser invitados no estaban obligados a hacer nada, los ayudaban así podían terminar más rápido.  
Tomaron unas bebidas, y ya a plena tarde decidieron entrar al cómodo living de la Madriguera, donde seguramente estaría más fresco, y sin el molesto sol dándoles de lleno en la cara.  
Se quedaron hablando unos minutos, hasta que de nuevo la madre de los chicos, les pidió de muy buenas maneras que limpiaran los muebles, que estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de mugre.  
Sin levantarse de los sillones, los cuatro elevaron sus varitas y con un hechizo poco conocido, limpiaron toda la tierra y suciedad que invadía el salón.  
-No se va a enterar que usamos magia -dijo Ron con una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué tiene que la usemos? Ya somos mayores de edad -expuso Harry confundido.  
-Está empeñada en que no quiere que usemos magia adentro de casa -explicó Ginny desvaneciendo su sonrisa.  
-Sí -afirmó Ron bajando su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro poco convincente-, se cree que no sabemos controlarla, y que podemos causar serios problemas.  
Hermione parecía angustiada, y todos voltearon al verla.  
-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Ron preocupado, ella parecía al borde de las lagrimas.  
-¿Qué no se dan cuenta? -dijo con voz cansina-. Evidentemente ella quedó mal después de todo lo que pasó. La muerte de Fred y los demás le causaron grandes daños. Es por eso que no quiere que usen magia, creo que fue suficiente para ella lo del año pasado.  
-Pero nosotros sabemos controlarla -saltó Ginny sorprendida.  
-Sí, pero ella no va a querer entrar en razón. Está dolida, entiéndanla -dijo Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas.  
Era evidente, que a ella también le había afectado mucho la situación por la que habían pasado.  
-¿Y que pasó con tus padres? -preguntó Harry que se había acordado en ese momento.  
-¡Ah! no les conté... -expuso Hermione cambiando la expresión de su cara-. Volví a casa y les saqué el conjuro que les había puesto antes de irme.  
Todos le prestaban la atención debida. Harry recordaba muy bien que Hermione les había hecho un hechizo para que no recordaran que tenían una hija, así si ella moría en la guerra, podrían vivir felices y sin remordimientos.  
-Les expliqué todo lo que hicimos, con lujo de detalles -explicó-. Por eso no pude escribirles por un mes y medio.  
Ron arqueó las cejas.  
-¿Solamente porque estabas con tus padres no pudiste escribirme? -preguntó desconcertado.  
-Bueno no... Estuve muy ocupada, y además recibí una carta de K--  
Frenó de golpe, comprendiendo que había hablado demás.  
-¿De quién? -inquirió Ron.  
-De Krum -terminó Hermione bajando la mirada al suelo, hasta examinarse los pies.  
La piel de Ron cada vez era más roja, tanta rabia le invadía que se puso de pie, pero se contuvo para no empezar a gritar.  
-¿Y qué te dijo?  
-Nada, solo que se había enterado de todo y quería saber como estaba -explicó Hermione a toda velocidad sin mirarlo.  
Mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny se lanzaban miradas nerviosas, sabían perfectamente lo que se aproximaba.  
-¡Ah ya veo! Krum quería saber como estabas... ¿y porqué no me escribiste? ¿Te escribiste con el, no? -gritó Ron.  
-No es eso, Ron. Calmáte -suplicó Hermione desde su asiento.  
-¿Y entonces qué?  
-¡Tuve problemas con mis padres, no pude escribirte porque no tenía tiempo!  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver la carta de Krum? -preguntó tratando de calmarse.  
-Bueno, el me invitó a su casa -dijo Hermione bajando la voz.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Ron agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.  
-¡No acepté! No fui, calmáte, por favor -gritó Hermione tratando de superar los gritos de Ron.  
Ron se calló de repente y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano. Se cubrió las manos con la cara y no dijo nada más, esperaba a que ella hablara. Y así lo hizo, Hermione tomó aire.  
-Mis padres tuvieron un accidente, es decir, estoy segura que fueron ellos quienes los atacaron -dijo mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas hasta perderse en sus labios.  
-¿Cómo? -preguntó Harry que era la primera vez que intervenía.  
-Sí. Después de que nos escapamos de la mansión de los Malfoy, ¿se acuerdan? Seguramente fueron a buscarlos, y ellos negaban que tenían una hija, obviamente estaban bajo el maleficio.  
Hermione rompió a llorar, y se cubrió la cara con las manos.  
-¿Y los torturaron? –Preguntó Ginny  
-Un poco –dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas-. Por eso no pude escribirles, tenía que cuidarlos.  
Ron la miró apenado.  
-Perdón, no sabía… -dijo-. Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver la carta de Krum.  
-Ya tenía demasiado con cuidar a mis padres, y Krum me invitó a su casa. Obviamente no acepté, y tampoco deje que el venga a verme.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio. Harry sintió lastima por ella, había tomado todas las medidas necesarias para que no encontraran a sus padres, y sin embargo lo habían hecho. Miró a Ron y notó que se sentía tan mal que no podía ni hablar, y una silenciosa lágrima caía por su rostro.  
Ya para el ocaso, los chicos habían olvidado el tema de los padres de Hermione, y ella junto a Ron volvían a estar como siempre.  
La señora Weasley preparó la mesa en el living y esperaron a que llegue el señor Weasley para empezar a cenar.  
Cuando el reloj de pared dio las diez en punto, el padre de Ron entró por la puerta, pero no venía solo.  
Hagrid, Bill, Fleur y Charlie entraron seguido de el.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! –dijo Bill estrechándole la mano.  
-Gracias –respondió alegre.  
Se sentaron a la mesa, y empezaron a comer.  
-Gracias por la lechuza, Hagrid –dijo Harry sonriéndole.  
-¿Te gustó? No sabía que regalarte –expuso Hagrid, que estaba sentado en dos sillas, ya que en una no entraba.  
-Sí me encantó, aunque no se como llamarla.  
-¡Yo sé! –Saltó Ginny-. Llamémosla Hed.  
-¿Hed? –Preguntó Harry-. Pero eso me hace acordar a…  
-Sí, a Hedwig –afirmó Ginny.  
A Harry no le pareció mala idea, así que decidió llamarla Hed, y después de unas horas hablando de las noticias, el Ministerio y demás cosas, comieron la torta de chocolate, decorada como todos los años con una snitch dorada en el centro, que la señora Weasley le había preparado.  
Una vez que terminaron de comer el pastel, Harry divisó la pequeña panza de Fleur, que poco a poco iba creciendo.  
-¿Cómo se va a llamar? -prguntó Harry mirandola con una sonrisa.  
-Hegmos elegido un nombre frangces -dijo Fleur.  
-Sí, vamos a llamarla Victoire.  
-¿Ya saben que va a ser mujer? -preguntó Hermione desde la otra punta de la mesa que había estado aprestando atención a la conversación.  
-Sí. Nos enteramos hace una semana -aclaró Bill.  
Pasadas la media noche, ya todos estaban acomodados en sus respectivos cuartos, inclusive Charlie que iba a pasar la noche allí, Bill, Fleur y Hagrid se habían ido. Y a pesar de que a Harry le costó conciliar el sueño, llegó unas horas más tarde, tras dar vueltas y vueltas entre las sábanas, con la luz de la luna dándole en el cuerpo inerte sobre la cama.


	6. Una sorpresa inesperada

Chapter 6: Una sorpresa inesperada

Lo poco que restaba de julio se les pasó volando a todos, y empezaron agosto con la ansiedad de volver a Hogwarts.  
Era inevitable pensar que quizá, iban a tener por primera vez en sus vidas, un año en paz, con tranquilidad y sin acontecimientos raros o depresivos en el mundo mágico y en el colegio.  
A Harry le costaba creer, que sin embargo iban a pasar un buen año, donde el estudio, el Quidditch y su novia, iba a ser lo único que tendría en la cabeza.  
Dispuesto a no pensar en posibilidades que le puedan arruinar su único año en paz, propuso una visita al Callejón Diagon para así poder comprar lo que les hacía falta para cursar su último año en el colegio.  
Las chicas, sobre todo Ginny que no aguantaba más estar encerrada en su casa, estuvieron encantadas, y  
aceptaron con felicidad la propuesta de Harry.  
Ron había estado muy callado los últimos días pero no decía el motivo. Las cosas con Hermione iban cada vez mejor, hasta le había contado a Harry lo que ella le había dicho semanas atrás. «Pero si estas pensando proponerme que salga con vos, Ronald Weasley, vas a tener que sorprenderme» repetía una y otra vez.  
Muchas veces, a la hora de dormir, Ron le daba golpecitos en la espalda a Harry para que se despertara, y le preguntaba cansinamente que podía hacer para sorprenderla.  
-Ya que vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon, inventa algo -dijo Harry una de las tantas veces, dandose vuelta y mirandolo, aunque no podía encontrar su mirada producto de la oscuridad total que habían en la habitación.  
-¿Inventar qué? -preguntó Ron que parecía exahusto de aquella situación.  
-No sé, ¿regalarle algo? -propuso Harry encojiéndose de hombros.  
Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que Ron lo dejara dormir, y si no, por lo menos decirle algo que lo conforme.  
-¡Ya sé! -dijo al fin, después de varios minutos analizando lo que Harry le había dicho.  
-Me alegro, ahora dejáme dormir -inquirió Harry dandole la espalda, y recargando su cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a su amigo hablando solo.  
La visita al Callejón Diagon estaba planeada para mediados de agosto, así que la señora Weasley le dio dinero a sus hijos, Harry tenía el suyo y Hermione también.  
Salieron al mediodia, ya que pensaban pasar toda la tarde allí, comprando cosas y tomando algo.  
Se aparecieron justo a dos cuadras del Caldero Chorreante, y entraron presipitadamente. Harry encabezaba la fila.  
El lugar estaba oscuro, sin ninguna lamparita que lo alumbre. Olía a humedad y una gran capa de suciedad cubría las sillas y mesas que descansaban a un costado. Y como era costumbre, casi no había gente, solo el inquieto y encorvado cantinero de la tienda, que frotaba vasos con una franela sucia y gastada.  
Al verlos entrar, levantó la mirada casi inconcientemente hacia la puerta y siguió limpiando vasos con aire despreocupado.  
-¡Harry Potter! -saludó Tom casi en un susurro, sin esforzarse por levantar la voz.  
-Hola Tom -contestó Harry pasando de largo y haciendole señas a sus amigos para que lo siguieran.  
-¿Va al Callejón Diagon, señor? -preguntó Tom detrás de la barra.  
-Sí, y llamame Harry.  
Salió al pequeño patio cerrado seguido de Ron, Hermione y Ginny, donde por primera vez lo había pisado junto a Hagrid, hacía ocho años atrás.  
Tal como siempre, a un lado seguía inmóvil un tacho que desbordaba de basura que por lo visto, llevaba varios días allí y un olor deprobable salía de lo más profundo. Los hierbajos infaltables alrededor del lugar, le daban un toque peor al asqueroso lugar, lleno de ratas y suciedad.

Harry sacó su varita y dió tres arribas, dos horizontales, y tres golpes finales en uno de los ladrillos.  
Estos se hicieron a un lado, para dejarles paso al Callejón Diagon.  
Harry no recordó haberlo visto tan vivo en lo últimos tiempos.  
Los folletos amarillentos, que tan bien recordaban, repartía el Ministerio años atrás, ya no curbían las vidrieras ni las opacaban.  
No había papeles con caras de los presos de Azkaban y las inquietantes letras negras debajo que rezaban «Buscado» y la gente ya no iba en grupos inquietos mirando de uno a otro lado para captar cada movimiento.  
Se respiraban un aire de tranquilidad y amor.  
Tomó a Ginny de la mano y empezaron a caminar delante de Ron y Hermione que, aunque no estaban agarrados, iban muy juntos y hablando amistosamente.  
-¿A dónde vamos primero? -preguntó Ginny girando su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su hermano y a su amiga.  
-Vamos a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los nuevos libros -propuso Hermione. Era obvio que se moría por tenerlos en sus manos, dispuesta a devorarselos en cuanto tuviera un poco de tiempo.  
Se pusieron en marcha y cuando llegaron, afortunadamente, vieron que no había mucha gente esperando.  
Harry sacó la carta que le había traido Kreacher semanas atrás, donde contenía las materias que cursaría (iguales a las de sexto) junto a los libros que deberían utilizar para cada materia.  
-Ginny, ¿aprobaste todas las MHB? -preguntó Harry que no se le había ni ocurrido durante todo el verano.  
-No. Aprové todas menos Encantamientos y Transformaciones -dijo con aire despreocupado observando a un enano que paseaba por la tienda, mirando libros con cara preocupada.  
-Ah, ¿entonces vas a seguir cursando Historia de la Magia? -preguntó Hermione que se había incorporado a la conversación.  
-Sí. Estoy cursando Adivinación, Defensa, Pociones, Historia de la Magia y Botánica -aclaró contando con sus dedos.  
-¿Adivinación? Que mala suerte -dijo Ron haciendo una mueca de asco con la boca.  
-No es tan malo, las clases de sexto y séptimo las da Firenze -explicó Ginny. Y Harry asintió con la cabeza, recordó aquel día cuando McGonagall le dio permiso para estudiar sus materias, le había dicho a Parvati, aquello mismo que Ginny acababa de decir.  
-Seguimos nosotros -dijo Hermione tomando su carta, y poniendose enfrente del mostrador, apoyando sus codos dejando que todo el peso de su cuerpo recargara en ellos.  
Ginny se puso al lado, y Harry y Ron decidieron esperarlas en la puerta, ya que se había juntado bastante gente, y empezaba a hacer más calor que afuera.  
Luego de estar más de quince minutos comprando los libros, ya que Hermione necesitaba más que los chicos, y Ginny de otras materias, salieron a la puerta donde las esperaban.  
-¿Dónde está Ron? -preguntó Hermione a penas salió de la tienda.  
-Emm... Se fue a comprar una túnica nueva, dijo que después nos veíamos -explicó Harry dubitativo.  
-Pero dijimos que ibamos a ir todos juntos -se quejó Hermione dándole bruscamente un par de libros a Harry para que cargue-. Vamos a buscarlo.  
Harry le hizo lanzó una mirada de auxilio a su novia, quien comprendió enseguida y tomó a Hermione del brazo para que no siguiera caminando.  
-Mejor no. A Ron no le gusta mucho que lo vean comprando ropa -dijo lo más rápido posible.  
-Vamos a sentarnos por allá, y lo esperamos -propuso Harry señalando detrás de un local donde claramente se podía distinguir dos bancos marrones, con cesped alrededor, repleto de flores amarillas y rojas que le daban un toque primaveristico al paisaje.  
Hermione se quedó parada, mirando unos segundos hacia el lugar donde Harry le había señalado, y tras un movimiento leve de cabeza indicando que no estaba del todo conforme, avanzó trás sus amigos bufando.  
Se sentaron, y Harry miró inquieto hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin's, donde se suponía que Ron estaba comprando su túnica nueva para el colegio.  
-¿Dónde está Ron? -preguntó de nuevo Hermione, mirando a Harry con esa mirada que le hacía recordar a su tía Petunia.  
-Ya te lo dije, está en Mad--  
-Basta, Harry -lo atajó ella levantando la palma de su mano derecha-. No me creo ese cuento, ¿dónde está?  
-¡Está bien, ganaste! ¿Querés saber dónde está? -gritó Harry poniendose de pie.  
-¡Sí! -respondió Hermione, aún sentada. Todavía tenía sus piernas cruzadas y lo miraba sin inquietarse.  
Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina, y agarro a Ginny de la mano.  
-Vas a tener que descubrirlo vos misma -dijo tirando de Ginny.  
Hermione se quedó sentada mirando como Harry se llevaba a Ginny hacia la calle central para seguir comprando las cosas. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.  
Sintió como una brisa le recorría el cuello y unas manos grandes le cubireron los ojos.  
Sin poder ver, supo al instante de quien se trataba. El aroma que llevaba lo últimos días era inconfundible, y lo hacía tan seductor que era imposible resistirse a el.  
Cuando las manos frías le volvieron a dejar los ojos al descubierto, Hermione giró su cabeza, y lo vió. Ron la miraba con una sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos azules resaltaban más con el reflejo del sol dándole de lleno.  
Dió la vuelta y se sentó al lado de ella.  
Hermione le sonrió.  
-¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó por enésima vez.  
-Eso no importa -dijo sin quitar la sonrisa misteriosa que le daba un toque sexy a su cara.  
Cuando Hermione se disponía a hablar, Ron levantó su dedo índice derecho y lo apoyó dulcemente sobre los labios de ella.  
-¡Shh! -dijo-. Tengo algo para vos.  
-¿Para mi? -preguntó emosionada.  
-¿Querías que te sorprenda? Bueno... me tomé el trabajo de comprarte algo -dijo Ron sacando de su bolsillo una caja pequeña color bordó, cuadrada y que despedía un aroma a flores, que especialmente a Hermione, la volvía loca; tan loca como su perfume.  
Ron abrió la caja frente a los ojos de Hermione, que se llevó ambas manos a la boca y abrió los ojos como platos.  
-¿No me estas proponiendo matrimonio, no Ronald? -preguntó con una sonrisa. Esconder la felicidad, era casi imposible.  
-Obvio que no -expuso Ron riendo-. ¿Querés ser mi novia, Hermione?  
Hermione gritó, no asintió con la cabeza ni dijo que sí, pero lanzó un grito al cielo que seguramente, todo el Callejón Diagon lo escuchó.  
Se avalanzó sobre Ron y rodeandole el cuello con los brazos, lo abrazó muy fuerte.  
-¡Sí, si, si y si! -dijo separandose y mirandolo a los ojos azules.  
Ron sacó los dos anillos plateados que descansaban en la caja, y le puso uno a Hermione, quien tomó el otro y se lo puso a Ron, al mejor estilo casamiento.  
-¡Son hermosos! -exclamó Hermione.  
-No tanto como vos -le corrijió Ron besandola dulcemente en la boca.  
Harry y Ginny volvieron al poco tiempo, con alimentos para las lechuzas, nuevas túnicas y todavía cargados por todos los libros del colegio.  
-¿Y como te fue? -le preguntó Harry a Ron al llegar.  
-Muy bien, gracias. Tal como lo planeamos -contestó sonriendo.  
-¿Así que me gritaste porque todo estaba planeado? -preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.  
-Sí. Perdón, Hermione. Te quiero -dijo Harry dandole un beso en la mejilla, pero sin desvanecer la sonrisa pícara de su rostro.  
Decidieron ir a dar la última vuelta antes de partir, y empezaron a caminar (después de repartirse lo que habían comprado entre los cuatro) por la calle abarrotada de gente.  
Pasaron por Ollivanders, que había vuelto al comercio después de su secuestro, y por la tienda de 'Sortilegios Weasley' para comprar algunos productos.  
Ron les había informado que George ese día estaba atendiendo en la sucursal del Callejón Diagon, así que entraron abriendose paso entre la gente abarrotada que intentaba comprar alguno de los productos más famosos de los últimos tiempos.

Harry divisó claramente a George trás el mostrador, con mas o menos seis personas con los mismos delantales de siempre, atendiendo junto a él a la gente desesperada, que llevaba descenas de productos en sus brazos haciendo de canasta.  
Fue acercándose, hasta que legó y logró verlo mejor.  
George estaba pálido, su color normal ya lo había perdido por completo. Tenía unas enormes ojeras que eran difíciles de disimular bajo sus ojos, y el pelo despeinado y poco menos rojizo que siempre. La altura la conservaba, quizá el trabajo lo había mantenido un poco distraído los últimos meses, pero la falta de su gemelo, la falta de Fred era tan notoria, que cualquiera a la legua podía darse cuenta de toda la falta que le hacía. Y no solo a él. Aunque Ginny y Ron no lo demostraban, Harry ponía sus manos en el fuego, que ellos y los restantes Weasley, estaban tan destrosados como George.  
A veces hasta le daba verguenza mirarlos directamente a la cara. Le daba verguenza haber pasado el verano con ellos, porque el sabía (y seguía pensando eso desde hacía bastante) que si se hubiese rendido mucho más rápido ante Voldemort, Fred no hubiese muerto. Ni tonks, ni Lupin, ni las cientos de personas que se entregaron a la plena lucha para salvarlo, para hacerle de escudo, para al fin y al cabo protegerlo del mal.  
Desde muy chico tuvo que cargar con el fallecimiento de sus padres, por nunca haberlos podido conocer ni pasar tiempo con ellos. Tuvo que cargar con Voldemort siempre trás el, esos sueños inquietantes, oscuros y terribles que tuvo durante años, sintió cosas que ningún chico de su edad pudiera haber sentido. Y ahora se le sumaba, todas aquellas personas muertas, en la lucha, en la guerra contra Voldemort. Era inexplicable, era insufrible, ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar. Había derramado tantas, que ahora sus ojos parecían un mar seco, escaso de agua y afluentes que lo satisfazca.  
Y lo peor de todo, se había enterado que el hombre por el cual siempre sintió desprecio y odio, había arriesgado su vida años seguidos, solo para mantenerlo a salvo a él. Había mentido, se había jugado por el. Todo para proteger al hijo de Lily y James Potter.  
-¡Hey Harry! ¿Estás ahí?  
Escuchó una voz enfrente de el y parpadeó varias veces para disolver la imagen de Snape y sus padres de su cabeza y miró a quien le estaba hablando.  
George tenía las manos en el mostrador, y recargaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en ellas, mientras miraba a Harry con aire preocupado.  
-¡Geroge! Perdón, estaba pensando... -dijo Harry volviendo en sí-. ¿Cómo estás?  
George hizo una mueca, y Harry comprendió.  
-Si, me imagino. Vine a comprarte algunas cositas -dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.  
-Lo que quieras, ¡y que no se te ocurra pagar! -expreso George.  
-¿Cómo que no?  
-No, además no pude enviarte mi regalo por tu cumpleaños, así que llevate lo que quieras -repuso sonriendole-. ¡Y felices 18!  
-Gracias -agradeció Harry.  
Se dio vuelta y tratando de salir entre la gente, fue hacia donde estaba Ginny, Hermione y Ron mirando unos nuevos productos.  
-¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó Ginny al verlo llegar.  
-Qué como no pudo regalarme nada para mi cumpleaños, agarre lo que quiera sin pagar -informó Harry, y vio como Ron lo miraba con furia.  
-Te odio -dijo agarrando a Hermione y llevandosela a la otra punta del local.  
Harry rió y se quedó con Ginny observando la canaste repleta de botellitas diminutas (que cabían en un bolsillo de jean) con un líquido en su interior color violeta.  
-¿Qué son? -preguntó Harry tomando una y examinandola mejor.  
-Son posiones -explicó Ginny tomando otra-. Tienen diferentes efectos.  
Harry leyó la etiqueta de la que tenía en la mano y vió que decía «Anticonceptivo»  
-¿No queres llevar una de esta? -dijo Harry pasandole la botella a Ginny con una sonrisa.  
Ella la leyó, y le pegó una cachetada dulcemente en la mejilla.  
-¡Harry! Ni en broma, si Ron te escucha... -exclamó Ginny riendo.  
-No va a escucharme. Igualmente no pienso llevarla, no tengo esas intenciones -dijo abrazandola por la cintura.  
Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, alguien habló a sus espaldas, que hizo que ambos se sobresalten y volvieran a la posición habitual.  
-Son fabulosas las Banshee, ¿no? -dijo la voz de mujer-. Tenebrosas y esqueléticas, asustan a cualquiera.  
Harry se dio vuelta. Luna Lovegood estaba parada, mirando una botellita, que contenía el mismo líquido violeta con las palabras «Efecto Banshee».  
-¡Luna! ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Harry dandole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Muy bien, ¿y ustedes? -preguntó con una sonrisa.  
-Bien -contestaron Harry y Ginny.  
-¿Están de novios? Felicitaciones -dijo Luna sin mirarlos.  
-Gracias, Luna -contestó Ginny.  
-¿Vas a Hogwarts este año? -preguntó Harry.  
-Sí, aunque no puedo estar en séptimo con ustedes. El año pasado no fui, como es lógico, así que voy a tener que hacer sexto. ¡Igualmente nos vemos!  
-Es una lastima no puedas estar con nosotros -dijo Harry, que nunca había hablado más en serio.  
-Sí. Creo que voy a llevarme una de estas -dijo señalando la botellita que contenía lo de las Banshee.  
-¿Qué es una Banshee? -preguntó Ginny, y Harry lamentó aquella pregunta. Todo lo que Luna consideraba 'Fascinante" no era más que criaturas inventadas por su padre, o quizá algo sin sentido.  
Pero cambió de opinión al recordar que no solo lo había dicho Luna, si no que estaba en uno de los productos más vendidos de "Sortilegios Weasley".  
Luna giró, por primera vez la cabeza hacia ellos, y dijo con aire despreocuadp y aquella vocecita inconfundible:  
-Son criaturas tenebrosas, tienen aspecto de mujer, con el cabello negro y largo y la cara verdosa y esquelética. Y tienen un grito mortal, puede matar a cualquiera que se le interponga en el camino.  
-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que George vende? -preguntó Harry sin entender.  
-Es una posión para fingir ser una Banshee. Es como posión multijugos, pero mucho más poderosa. Puede llegar a durar días. George si que tiene un buen local.  
Harry sonrió. No sabía que tenía de gracia fingir ser una de aquella criatura, lo que sí le había interesado era aquella posión 'Anticonceptivos' pero no se animó a llevarlos, por si Ron algún día la encontraba.  
-Tengo que irme. Chau -saludó Luna, se dio media vuelta y fue directamente hacia el mostrador para pagar el productor, e irse.  
Al minuto, Hermione y Ron llegaron de la mano y riendo animadamente.  
-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó ella.  
-Sí, vamos -dijo Ginny saliendo hacia la calle.  
Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo, con algo que no era fácil distinguir, miró al mostrador buscando encontrar la mirada de George. Cuando lo hizo, levantó su mano derecha y lo saludó con una gran sonrisa, para luego salir trás sus amigos, y volver de regreso a la Madriguera. Ya estaba oscureciendo.


	7. De vuelta a casa

Chapter 7: De vuelta a casa

El verano estaba llegando a su fin y las temperaturas iban descendiendo de apoco. A Harry especialmente, se le pasó muchísimo más rápido que a los demás y el primero de septiembre, se despertó temprano, ansioso y nervioso por volver a Hogwarts.  
Se sentía como el día que por primera vez iba a pisar el colegio, hacía ocho años atrás, cuando los golpes secos de Hagrid tratando de tirar abajo una puerta enorme de madera, todavía resonaban en sus oídos.  
Sus cosas ya las había preparado la noche anterior, y en el interior de su baúl había guardado todos los libros de texto para ese año, junto a los ingredientes para pociones, la capa, su nueva escoba, la espada de Gryffindor y la snitch dorada, detector de enemigos, que Hermione le había regalado casi un mes y medio atrás.  
Miró por la ventana y vio que el sol aún no había salido, así que se quedó recostado con los ojos cerrados, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño. Si la señora Weasley los dejaba, todavía tenía un par de horas para dormir.  
Ron se levantó al poco rato que Harry se había despertado, y como vio que su amigo seguía dormido, se puso a preparar sus cosas, ya que la noche anterior mientras Harry armaba el baúl que llevaría al colegio, el había estado dando vueltas con Hermione por el jardín, vaya a saber uno haciendo qué.  
Los escasos intentos de Ron por no hacer ruido mientras guardaba las cosas, hicieron reír a Harry, quien se incorporó con las manos bajo la nuca resignado por no poder dormir un rato más y le habló.  
-No te olvides de llevar tu barredora 11 –le dijo-. Vamos a tener un año movidito.  
-¿A que te referís? Seguramente a las pruebas se van a presentar guardianes mucho mejores que yo –contestó Ron sin mirarlo.  
-¿Pruebas? Ni pienso pasar por eso otra vez –exclamó Harry-. Además ya tenemos el equipo.  
-Error –dijo una voz.  
Él desvió la mirada sin mover la cabeza y vio a Ginny que estaba parada en el umbral, con una mano apoyada en la puerta abierta de par en par, y sonreía radiante. Estaba vestida con la ropa _muggle_ de verano y el pelo recogido en una larga trenza que le caía por la espalda descubierta.  
-¿Porqué? –preguntó Harry incrédulo sin sacarle los ojos de encima.  
-Katie ya se graduó, necesitamos un nuevo cazador –anunció Ginny entrando en la habitación.  
-No había pensando en eso –dijo Harry con mirada triste. La simple idea de pensar en volver a realizar las pruebas, le resultaba totalmente repugnante e insoportable.  
-Esperemos conseguir un buen cazador para este año. Katie era genial –dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama de Harry. Se acercó y le dio un beso, despacio y dulce en los labios.  
-¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Ron desde su baúl, aún no terminaba de llenar sus cosas.  
-Durmiendo –informó su hermana.  
Se formó un silencio en la habitación, donde lo único que podía oírse era el crujir de los árboles al chocar entre sí, producto del viento eufórico que soplaba afuera.  
Al poco tiempo, el cual Ginny dedicó para acariciarle el pelo a Harry que seguía en su cama, Ron anunció que ya había finalizado, y los tres bajaron a la cocina, donde la señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno muy acelerada, Hermione leía el diario con expresión terrorífica y el señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla, con la mirada ausente en cualquier punto de la cocina.  
-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Ron al verla. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Nada, es una noticia –dijo Hermione.  
-¿De qué se trata? –expuso Ginny sentándose enfrente.  
-De una familia de _muggles_ que encontraron muerta en su propia casa -explicó Hermione.  
-A ver -dijo Harry y extendió el brazo para tomar el diario.  
Hermione lo cerró y se lo pasó de mala gana, mientras se volvía a Ron que se había sentado junto a ella.  
Harry lo abrió y buscó bruscamente la noticia, hasta que fácilmente la encontró por su abultado y notorio título, encabezando el artículo. 

Familia Muggle asesinada en su casa

Hace aproximadamente una semana, miembros oficiales del  
Ministerio de la Magia hallaron a toda una familia _muggle_, del norte de Gran Bretaña,  
muertos en su propia casa.  
Por las investigaciones realizadas en los últimos días, se pudo  
comprobar que la totalidad de las víctimas (un matrimonio y sus tres hijos)  
fueron asesinadas por la terrible e imperdonable  
maldición, denominada _Avada Kedavra._  
Por lo tanto, ninguno presenta signos de violencia ni agresiones físicas.  
A pesar de que no hubo rastros de la marca tenebrosa en los últimos tiempos,  
algunos afirman que esto tiene que ver con nuevos planes de los mortífagos, que siguen siendo buscados  
incansablemente por el Ministerio... (Continua en Pág. 5)

Harry enrolló el diario. Estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. Asesinatos y accidentes inexplicables, principalmente entre los _muggles_, que todos perfectamente sabían, tenían que ver con Voldemort. Pero el ya no estaba, se había ido, junto a todas aquellas almas inocentes que pelearon aquella noche, bajo el oscuro cielo que reinaba en Hogwarts.  
Cerró los ojos, con sus codos apoyados firmemente en el borde de la mesa, se tapó la cara con las manos. Las voces de sus amigos y los señores Weasley, que provenían de apenas unos centímetros, le llegaban como si estuvieran a muchas millas de distancia, como si cada vez estuviera más lejos de la cocina de la Madriguera.  
Era imposible que el volviera. Las partes de su alma ya habían sido destruidas, y afortunadamente ya nada quedaba en su regenerado cadáver.  
Los mortífagos no podían estar reclutando fuerzas, no podían estar tramando algo. No contaban con la protección que antiguamente tenían de su amo, estaban solos, y todo el Ministerio buscándolos.  
-¿Harry?  
Escuchó una voz lejana, que cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte y presente en sus oídos.  
Levantó la cabeza de sus manos y miró alrededor.  
-Sí, perdón me quede... dormido -mintió.  
Tomó su taza de café dispuesto a beber unos cuantos sorbos, pero la imagen de Voldemort caído y sus mortifagos tramando algo, no podía evaporarse de su mente.  
-Acabo de leer la noticia de los _muggles_ asesinados -dijo mirando al señor Weasley, quien levantó la vista y lo miró por unos segundos.  
-¡Ah! ¿Eso es lo que te tiene con esa cara? -preguntó agitando las manos, como si quisiera espantar moscas.  
-Bueno... sí -asintió con la cabeza.  
-¡Harry, Harry! -exclamó sonriente. Pero aquella sonrisa irónica, no convenció del todo a Harry-. No tenés de qué preocuparte, todo está bajo control.  
-Pero fueron magos ¿Quién querría matar a los _muggles_ si no es Voldemort? -dijo impaciente. El señor Weasley no entendía a lo que él quería llegar. No lo entendía.  
-Harry -repitió, ya sin la sonrisa-, Voldemort está muerto. Vos lo mataste, vos viste su cuerpo aquella noche ¡Todos lo vimos!  
-¡Ya sé que el está muerto! También sé que no puede volver. Pero no me refiero a eso señor Weasley...  
Las palabras de Harry quedaron opacadas por los gritos de la señora Weasley.  
-¡10.30 todos arriba, nos vamos!  
-¿Cómo vamos a ir? –preguntó Ron tomando su carrito.  
-En el auto del ministerio –contestó su padre con indiferencia mientras caminaba adelante de todos.  
Salieron al jardín soleado pero ventoso, cada uno con sus carritos, repletos de libros y túnicas nuevas.  
Se acomodaron muy confortablemente en el asiento trasero de uno de los coches que el Ministerio le había prestado al señor Weasley, mientras que éste y su esposa se sentaron adelante, justo al lado del conductor.  
-A la estación King Kross, por favor –pidió el señor Weasley.  
El auto arranco, y al cabo de pocos minutos, empezó a disminuir la velocidad.  
Bajaron del auto, casi a regañadientes, era tan confortable estar allí que cualquiera le encantaría viajar por bastante tiempo.  
Cada uno con su baúl, seguían a los padres de Ron que cada vez caminaban más rápido por la estación, hasta que llegaron a la plataforma 9 y 10.  
-Vos primero, Ron –dijo Molly.  
Ron le hizo caso, luego fue Hermione, después Ginny y último Harry.  
Harry traspasó la barrera y vio el tren, echando humo por su chimenea y todos los estudiantes con sus familias alrededor, armando un verdadero ruido alborotador que resonaban en sus oídos.  
Giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio justo el momento que los padres de Ron pasaban por la barrera y se juntaban a ellos.  
Levantó la cabeza al reloj enorme, que anunciaba las once menos 10.  
-¡Rápido, suban! –dijo Molly.  
Se dirigió a Harry primero, lo abrazó con fuerza y le alborotó el pelo con una mano.  
-Cuidate –le pidió casi en un susurro.  
Harry se separó de ella y asintió con una sonrisa.  
-Adiós.  
Tomó su carrito, pero cuando hizo un paso para dirigirse hacia el tren, el señor Weasley lo llamó.  
-¡Harry!  
-¿Sí? –preguntó.  
-Tomá esto –dijo el señor Weasley dándole a Harry un trozo de pergamino en la mano-. Te lo prometí. Y ahora subí rápido, que tengas un buen año muchacho.  
Harry agarró el papel y lo metió en el bolsillo de su Jean, le sonrió aunque forzadamente, y se dio vuelta para subirse al tren.  
Hermione y Ron ya habían subido, y Ginny lo estaba esperando con una mano extendida.  
El la agarró, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Subió su carrito, y luego el de Ginny, y ambos siguieron a Ron y Hermione por el pasillo estrecho del expreso de Hogwarts.  
-Nos vemos después –dijo Ron mirando a Harry y a su hermana.  
Agarro a Hermione por la cintura y ambos cambiaron de dirección para poder llegar al compartimiento de los prefectos.  
Harry siguió caminando atrás de Ginny, que se detuvo en un compartimiento.  
-Entremos en este. Siempre llegamos tarde, ya están todos ocupados –dijo de mal humor-. Además está luna.  
Entró junto a Harry, que divisó claramente a Luna Lovegood, sentada junto a la ventana, con un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_ en las manos. Al verlos entrar, levantó al vista y sonrió.  
-¡Hola Luna! –saludó Ginny sentándose al lado.  
Harry también la saludó, y se sentó en frente de ambas, justo al lado de una chica morocha que estaba también en el compartimiento. Tenía la mirada fija en la estación, parecía que claramente miraba a las personas alejándose y a los chicos subiendo al tren. Ni siquiera corrió su vista cuando Harry y Ginny entraron.  
-¡Harry, Ginny! ¿Cómo les va? –los saludó Luna cerrando el diario y observándolos.  
-No me quejo –dijo Harry sonriendo-. ¿Y vos?  
Luna no respondió, solamente encogió los hombros e hizo una mueca con la boca.  
A los pocos minutos de puro silencio, sonó estruendosamente la campana del tren, indicando que partía.  
Harry a su izquierda. La chica de su lado todavía seguía con la frente pegaba al vidrio, no hablaba ni movía ni un músculo. Le dio un impulso de tocarle la cara, para ver si todavía respiraba, pero se percató de que Ginny no le sacaba los ojos de encima, en forma de reproche y celos.  
Desvió un poco la mirada a la ventana para disimular que estaba observando a la chica, pero no vio a los señores Weasley ni a nadie conocido, así que apartó los ojos hasta que quedaron clavados en sus pies.  
Harry memorizó y se dio cuenta que nunca la había visto, y por lo que parecía era bastante grande.  
-¡Ah! Qué distraída soy –dijo Luna de repente. El tren aún no había arrancado.  
Todos la miraron, inclusive la chica del costado.  
-Harry, Ginny, les presento a Lauren –dijo señalando justo enfrente-. Lauren Kuhmar.  
Harry la miró, ahora si tenía una buena excusa para hacerlo. Lauren, por primera vez, apartó la vista de la ventana, y les sonrió.  
-¡Hola! –dijo sonriente.  
Su pelo era negro, brilloso y largo hasta la cintura. Tenía una sonrisa grande y hermosa, con unos dientes blancos y parejos tras ella.  
Los ojos eran verdes, y resaltaban aún más con el delineado negro y las pestañas postizas que llevaba. Claramente se podía notar que sus facciones eran perfectas.  
-Hola –dijo Ginny mirándola extrañada. Cada tanto le echaba una mirada a Harry, era obvio que ella también la creía hermosa.  
-Sí, hola –dijo Harry.  
-¿Harry Potter? –preguntó la chica.  
-Y sí –saltó Ginny enojada-. Es obvio, ¿no?  
-Perdón, no soy de acá. Vengo de Durmstrang. Igualmente sé muchas cosas de vos –dijo sonriente, ahora dirigiéndose a Harry.  
-¿A sí? –expuso Harry.  
-Sí, sos muy…  
-¿MUY QUÉ? –Ginny había vuelto a interrumpir, y estaba tan roja como su pelo.  
-muy… valiente, iba a decir –dijo Lauren sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando-. Ya saben, por lo que pasó el año anterior.  
-Ginny, calmáte por favor –le pidió Harry haciendole un gesto.  
Ella se cruzó de brazos, dijo algo que no pudieron oír y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, en forma de desaprobación. El tren ya había arrancado, y ahora recorría los paisajes a toda velocidad, casi indescriptibles.  
-Bueno, gracias -dijo Harry volviéndose a la chica, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.  
-¡Espero que estés en Ravenclaw! -dijo Luna sonriente.  
-Sí, no sé -dijo Lauren.  
-¿A qué año vas? -preguntó Harry  
-A sexto -contestó ella.  
Se quedaron en silencio por vario rato. Ginny no había soltado palabra desde aquella pequeña discución, y Harry trataba de no mirar a su nueva compañera de colegio, así su novia, no se ponía celosa.  
Luna había vuelto a agarrar _El Quisquilloso _y lo leía al revés, sin ningún tipo de problema.  
Al cabo de un par de horas, llegaron al compartimiento Ron y Hermione, tomados de la mano. Entraron y enseguida se percataron de la chica nueva.  
-Hola -la saludó Hermione-. Me llamo Hermione.  
-Hola, soy Lauren -dijo ella.  
Hermione se agachó para darle un beso, y la chica la saludó con dos, uno en cada mejilla.  
-¿Dos besos? ¿venís de Durmstrang, no? -expusó Hermione sentándose al lado de Ginny.  
Lauren asintió con la cabeza, y saludó a Ron con la mano, quien se sentó al lado de Harry.  
Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Hermione y Ron ya estaban cambiados con las túnicas del colegio, y los demás se habían ido a cambiar unos minutos antes que el tren empezara a perder velocidad.  
Los paisajes se estaban haciendo cada vez más visibles a medida que el tren descendía, y la noche caía sobre ellos. La luna brillaba en lo más alto, acompañada por grandes y luminosas estrellas expandidas por todo el cielo nocturno.  
Bajaron del tren, con sus carritos, sin dirigirse palabra alguna.  
Era notorio, que Ginny deseaba separarse lo antes posible de la nueva alumna, Lauren Kuhmar, pero ella seguía junto a Luna, quien a su vez estaba con los chicos.  
Así que, los seis se subieron a uno de los carruajes, conducidos por los _Thestrals _que los llevarían al colegio.  
Cuando entraron al gran salón, Harry tuvo una sensación de júbilo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.  
Hacía tanto que no veía a Hogwarts así, tan vivo, tan alegre, tan luminoso.  
Los cuatro se separaron de Luna y de Lauren, y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ya estaban casi todos los estudiantes sentados.  
Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny, enfrente tenía a Hermione y a Ron. Un poco más allá divisó a Dean Thomas junto a Neville y Parvati.  
Empezaron a charlar, cuando el silencio se hizo en el salón, y la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie.  
-Bienvenidos alumnos, a otro año más en Hogwarts. Antes que nada, el señor filch me pidió por favor que les recuerde que está prohibido entrar en el Bosque Prohibido y andar de noche por los corredores. Para los nuevos de primer año tenganlo presente, y para los que ya no son nuevos, recuerdenlo -dijo con una sonrisa.  
Todos largaron risitas pero cesaron de inmediato.  
-Este año demosle una cálida bienvenida a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo McGonagall señalando a la mesa de los profesores-, Yannis Harrison.  
Harry miró hacia donde señalaba la nueva directora. Una mujer, aparentemente de unos cuarentas años, se puso de pie y sonreía a todo el público presente.  
El la observó con más detenimiento. Su semblante era blanco, con facciones claramente toscas, como si fueran trabajadas delicadamente por el sol. El pelo era rubio, casi convinandole con el color de su piel, recogido en una gran trenza que le llegaba hasta la cola.  
Su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry. Los ojos con los que lo miraba denotaban admiración, puros de una mirada penetrante, que cualquiera se sentiría intimidado.  
Y en sus ojos grandes, llevaba unos pequeños y delicados anteojos con marco negro, apoyados sobre su regenerada y derecha naríz.  
Harry apartó la vista, y aplaudió junto a los demás.  
La profesora levantó una mano y saludó a modo de gratitud. Volvió a sentarse, y la directora prosiguió.  
-Lo único que queda por decir es: ¡Que disfruten del banquete!  
En cada mesa aparecieron todos los platos, repletos de comida. Ron se avalanzó sobre ella y los demás, aunque más despacio, también comenzaron a comer.  
Otra vez el murmullo inundó el Gran Salón. Hermione, que estaba enfrente de Harry, lo miró y le dijo un poco alto, para superar las charlas de sus compañeros.  
-Mirá quién está ahí -dijo señalando con la cabeza justo atrás de Harry.  
El grió su cabeza hacia atrás y vio en la mesa de Slytherin algo que lo sorprendió.  
-¡Malfoy! -dijo volviendose a Hermione.  
-Sí, es raro que esté en Hogwarts, ¿no? -preguntó Hermione.  
Harry volvió a mirarlo. Estaab junto a Pansy Parkinson. Su aspecto era pésimo y lamentable.  
Ya no era el chico rubio, guapo y creído de siempre. Su pelo, parecía que cada vez iba perdiendo más color, su piel estaba pálida y sus facciones, cada vez más marcadas. Parecía mucho más delgado.  
Le lanzó una mirada de furia, que Draco no encontró y volvió la vista a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
En un rincón, cerca de los alumnos de primero, vio a Lauren Kuhmar, hablando animadamente con un chico de tercero.  
Con una sonrisa, no sabía porque exactamente, bajó la mirada, hasta encontrar la pata de pollo que reposaba en su plato. Estaba hambriento, pero por una extraña razón que no tenía nada que ver con la chica nueva (o eso creía) no podía probar bocado.


	8. Una visión borrosa

**8**

**Una visión borrosa**

El banquete finalizó al cabo de un par de horas, cuando el sombrero seleccionador cantó su nueva canción y designó a cada estudiante de primero a sus respectivas casas. Durante el postre, Harry sintió la incómoda sensación de que había cientos de ojos posados en él, pero cuando se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor, comprobaba que no había nadie mirándolo.

A excepción de la presunsuosa profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Más de tres veces el chico tuvo que esquivar la mirada fugaz de Wringht para no sentirse intimidado.

En la mesa de los profesores, a un lado de McGonagall se encontraba Hagrid, con su abultada cabeza peluda gacha y el tapado bordó cubierto de una buena capa de mugre.

La profesora Trelawney, como siempre estaba envulta en sus chales, que largaban un insoportable olor a jeréz, y con montones de collares de cuencas rodeandole el cuello.

Más allá, la profesora Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, Siniestra, y demás, conversando animadamente entre ellos.

Harry apartó la vista de la mesa de los profesores y miró a Hermione que la tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué crees que va a pasar con la nueva de Defensa? -le preguntó bajando la voz, para que solo ella, Ron y Ginny pudieran oírlo.

-No te entiendo -dijo Hermione en un susurro.  
-Digo... me intriga saber que va a pasar con Wringht, para que la hechen o se vaya.  
Entonces Hermione comprendió.

-Pero, Voldemort está muerto. El hechizo que haya realizado se rompió, ¿o no? -intervino Ron antes de que Hermione pudiera responder.

-No creo. Si yo te hago un encantamiendo Confundus y me muero, va a seguir haciendote efecto -aportó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Yo coincido con Ginny -saltó Hermione-. Debe ser algo muy poderoso, dificil de romper, si no... Dumbledore lo habría desecho. No tengo duda de eso.  
Se miraron por unos segundos, y entonces Harry desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia su nueva profesora. Por suerte no lo estaba mirando, así que aprovechó para pensar.  
Hermione tenía razón, el hechizo que le había hechado Voldemort años atrás al puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, debía de ser muy poderoso, algo que nadie pudiera romper. Si no, ciertamente, Dumbledore lo hubiera hecho.

Se quedó pensando e intercambiando opiniones con sus amigos, pero llegaron a la conclución que deberían esperar a la primer clase con ella para averiguar realmente, lo que podría llegar a pasar.

McGonagall se puso de pie y el silencio se hizo presente, una vez más.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado del banquete de bienvenida. No me queda más nada por decir, solo que pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, y espero que este año sea uno mucho mejor que el que dejamos atrás.  
Todos aplaudieron, y los estudiantes se pusieron de pie armando un estruendoso ruido al levantarse, y salir caminando, más bien corriendo, a sus habitaciones.

Harry se quedó sentado en su lugar, junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, esperando que se vacíe un poco la sala antes de partir.  
-Hagrid nos está saludando, Harry -escuchó a Ginny hablar junto a su oído.  
Giró instantaneamente la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores, en efecto, Hagrid estaba parado, a punto de salir de allí con su peluda y enorme mano levantada.  
Elevó débilmente su mano derecha y lo saludó, con una pobre y miserable sonrisa en los labios.  
-¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Hermione, que ciertamente, había visto la cara de su amigo.  
-Nada, ¿vamos? -contestó mirando alrededor. Como vio que ya no quedaba casi nadie, se puso de pie y salió del gran salón seguido de sus amigos.  
La verdad era que algo le pasaba. La culpa de saber que muchas personas murieron por el lo inundaba por dentro y no lo dejaba descansar en paz. Realmente no estaba nada bien, y le molestaba que Hermione se lo preguntara.

Subieron la escalera de piedra. El castillo estaba en silencio, y lo único que podía oirse era el eco que hacían los pies de los chicos al chocar con el piso.  
Doblaron en el pasillo del retrato de la Dama Gorda y una voz los hizo detenerse.  
-¡Miren la nueva parejita de Hogwarts!  
Harry, que ya sabía de quién se trataba, se dio vuelta hecho una furia. No estaba del mejor humor, y eso era lo único que le faltaba para rematarla.  
-Callate y andate de acá, Malfoy -dijo con voz muy alta.  
En efecto, Draco Malfoy, estaba parado a unos metros de ellos, justo donde empezaba el pasillo. De su brazo, iba agarrada Pansy Parkinson, y atrás de ambos, Goyle y Zabini.

-No te hagas cargo, Potter. No estoy hablando de vos y la Weasley -dijo señalando con la cabeza a Ginny-. Hablo de la sangre sucia.  
Harry no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar. Ron había sacado su varita, y había acortado la poca distancia que lo seperaba de Malfoy. Acto seguido, apoyó fuertemente la varita contra su pecho.  
-No la llames así -gritó furioso.  
-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? -preguntó Malfoy con una risita irónica en sus labios. Aún seguía parado, con la misma postura que hacía minutos antes, pero con la diferencia, que Ron lo apuntaba dispuesto a matar.  
Harry se interpuso entre ambos, y corrió a Ron de un codazo.  
-Deberías estar dandome las gracias de rodillas -dijo Harry después de revajarlo varias veces con la mirada-, y no insultando a mis amigos.  
-¿Darte las gracias? ¿A vos? No me hagas reír, Potter -expuso Malfoy cruzándose de brazos, como si todo aquello, fuera un total desperdicio de tiempo.  
-Si mal no recuerdo, te salvé la vida el año pasado -dijo Harry casi en un susurro. Pero había tanto silencio, que su voz resonó por todos lados, produciendo un eco terrorífico-, a vos y a tu asqueroso y repugante amigo Goyle. Fue una lastima no haber podido salvar a Crabbe, me hubiese encantado que tres Slytherin me debieran la vida.  
-No te atrevas--  
-Yo no me olvido que intentaron matarnos -repuso Harry haciendo caso omiso-. ¿Pero sabés qué? No me importa, vas a seguir siendo un Malfoy siempre, y para mí esa palabra es igual a mierda.  
Malfoy no dijo nada, seguramente estaba pensando que Harry tenía razón. El lo había salvado de aquel fuego en la sala multipropósito. También era cierto que Crabbe y Goyle intentaron matarlos o torturarlos.  
Harry se dio vuelta, con una sonrisa victoriosa y se dispuso a caminar adelante de sus amigos, que lo siguieron a paso firme y muy de cerca.  
Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de volver a doblar para entrar por el retrato, Hermione se paró en seco y miró a Malfoy junto a sus amigos, que se habían quedado allí de pie, sin poder mover ni un músculo.  
-Y mejor que Goyle y Zabini bajen ya a las masmorras -dijo con voz clara y fuerte para que la escucharan-. O me veré obligada a anunciar que están paseando por los pasillos de noche.  
-¿Y quién sos vos para decirnos a dónde tenemos que ir? -preguntó Zabini que casi ni se veía, estaba totalmente cubierto y tapado por Draco.  
-Hermione Granger, Zabini -dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, pocas veces vista en su cara-. Prefecta de Gryffindor.

Dijo esto y giró sobre sus talones para alcanzar a sus amigos. Cuando transpasaron el retrato, para alivio de Harry, la sala estaba casi vacía, salvo por unos alumnos de tercero y una figura solitaria sentada justamente en el sillón favorito de Harry, junto al fuego apagado.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Lauren estaba recostada, con su cabeza apoyada totalmente en el respaldo, y leía el número de _El Quisquilloso _que horas antes tenía Luna en el tren.  
Al escuchar que el retrato se abría, dejó asomar sus enormes ojos verdes por detrás del diario. Le sonrió, especialmente a Harry, y volvió a enfrascarse en su lectura.  
Ginny le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio y desprecio pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.  
-Buenas noches, mi amor -dijo Ginny casi gritando y mirando hacia donde estaba Lauren, poniendo principalmente énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.  
Le dio un beso a Harry en la boca, y subió a la habitación de las chicas junto a Hermione.

Ron subió las escaleras hacia la habitación, pero vio que Harry no lo seguía, así que se frenó y lo miró.  
-¡Hey! ¿No vas a dormir? -preguntó.  
Entonces comprendió, Harry se había quedado mirando a Lauren con expresión confundida.  
-Te advierto una cosa, Harry -dijo Ron ya no con su tono amable habitual-. Hacés sufrir a mi hermana, y me vas a conocer realmente enojado.  
Harry giró la cabeza y vio justo cuando su amigo desaparecía por las escaleras. Se escuchó un estruendoso golpe de la puerta de la habitación y reconoció que aquello estaba muy mal.  
Él amaba a Ginny, lo sabía. Era felíz junto a ella, quizá tanto como no recordaba en mucho tiempo. No sabía porque miraba a Lauren, era bonita sí, pero no la atraía físicamente como Ginny. Solamente era curiosidad, no era habitual ver caras nuevas en Hogwarts, a excepción de los de primer año.  
Subió las escaleras pronto, antes de que ella ser percatara de que la estaba mirando, y entró en la habitación oscura.  
Se desvistió y se acostó. Cerró las cortinas de su cama y cayó profundamente dormido en un sueño raro, borroso y largo.

Al día siguiente, los rayos fogosos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, le dieron de lleno en la cara, haciendo que despacio se vaya despertando.  
Se colocó los anteojos y miró a la cama de al lado. Ron largaba unos ronquidos que más bien parecían de un oso polar y no de una persona normal, que resonaban en toda la habitación.  
Dean, Seamus y Neville, ya no estaban en sus camas, así que seguramente estaban desayunando. Se paró, se vistió con la túnica nueva que se compró en el verano y despertó a Ron.  
-¡Vamos a desayunar! -le dijo al oído.  
Ron, al escuchar la palabra 'desayunar' se puso de pie de un salto y se vistió.  
La sala común estaba vacía, así que decidieron ir directamente al Gran Comedor, donde seguramente las chicas los estarían esperando.  
Descendieron por la escalera de piedra, y cuando entraron fueron directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
-Buenos días -saludó Harry sonriente.  
-Hola, ¿estás de buen humor hoy? -le preguntó Hermione mientras le daba un beso a Ron.  
-Podría decirse que sí -admitió Harry.  
Se pusieron a desayunar, hasta que llegó la hora del correo, y varias lechuzas irrumpieron en el comedor.  
Harry miró arriba, no esperaba ver a Hedwig lamentablemente, pero mucho menos esperaba ver a su nueva lechuza: Hed. Nadie le escribía. Las únicas personas que se habían carteado regularmente con el, estaban muertas.  
Una lechuza descendió hasta ellos y se posó frente a Hermione, quien le desató _El Profeta_ de la pata y le puso una moneda en el bolsito que llevaba colgado. Cuando la lechuza levantó vuelo y se mezcló con las demás, Hermione desenvolvió rápidamente el diario como solía hacerlo y le echó un rápido vistazo a la primera plana.  
-¿Algo importante? -preguntó Harry que la había estado observando.  
-Nada -contestó sin importancia.  
Pasó unas cuantas hojas y desapareció trás el diario sin hacer caso a sus amigos.  
Mientras tomaba un generoso café cargado y unas porciones de tortas de todos los sabores, miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Hagrid era el único que no estaba desayunando allí.  
Era raro que el justamente no vaya a desayunar, pero sin importarle demasiado volvió la mirada a su taza.  
-Hola, Harry -saludó una voz angelical detrás de el.  
Giró la cabeza, y vio como Lauren se alejaba por la mesa. La observó hasta que se sentó casi en la punta.  
-¿Tanta confianza hay ahora como para que te salude? -preguntó Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada.  
-¡Miren esto! -saltó Hermione bajando el diario para que sus amigos pudieran ver.  
Harry, agradecido profundamente con Hermione por interrumpir el reproche de Ginny, bajó un poco la cabeza para ojear el título del artículo que su amiga les estaba mostrando.  
-"Otro ataque a _muggles_" -leyó Harry horrorizado.  
Le sacó el diario a Hermione y se puso a leer en voz alta para que Ginny y Ron también pudieran escuchar.  
-"Ayer por la noche, otro brutal ataque a familias _muggles _se ha realizado en otro punto de Gran Bretaña. En este caso, el sur fue el punto de ataque. Todavía no hemos podido localizar al autor de los ataques, pero estamos trabajando muy duramente para ello. Como siempre, no hubo agreciones físicas ni marcas tenebrosas. Cualquier información comunicarse urgentemente al..."  
-Dos ataques en dos semanas -dijo Ginny bajando su voz.  
-¿Porqué están tan convencidos de que una sola persona es la que mata a los _muggles_? -preguntó Harry fastidioso-. Digo, ya sabemos cual era la actividad favorita de Voldemort.  
-Harry, Voldemort está--  
-¡Sí, Hermione! Muerto -exclamó-. Pero hablo de los mortífagos. Sigo sosteniendo mi teoría, digan lo que digan.  
Nadie le respondió. Al menos estaban de acuerdo con que si Harry decía una cosa, no se podía discutirle nada.  
Esperaron a que la profesora McGonagall se levantara de su asiento y fueron hasta su despacho para poder recibir los horarios de ese año.  
La profesora les entregó el mismo horario a Ron y a Harry y uno muy diferente a las chicas.  
-Potter, tu horario -dijo extendiendole un papel que Harry tomó enseguida-. Las pruebas de Quidditch serán mañana después del desayuno.  
-Solo necesitamos un cazador, profesora -dijo Harry a toda velocidad.  
-Está bien, pero las pruebas de todos los puestos deben realizarse todos los años, Potter. Perdón, pero debo hacer cumplir las reglas. Que tengan buenas tardes.  
Hermione salió disparada a su primer clase de Runas Antiguas y Ginny a la de adivinación, mientras tanto Harry y Ron que tenían aquella hora libre, se dirigeron a la calurosa Sala común.  
Ésta afortunadamente estaba totalmente vacía. Harry se dirgió hacia su sillón preferido, mullido y alcochonado, y se tiró en el, dejando caer el peso de todo su cuerpo.  
-Una hora libre ahora y otra después de Defensa -anunció Ron consultando su horario, que era exactamente igual al de Harry.  
-¿Hoy tenemos con Wringht? -preguntó éste cerrando los ojos. Por una extraña razón se sentía agotado y con sueño.  
-Sí, y con Slughorn y McGonagall -respondió Ron sentándonse junto a su amigo en otro sillón.  
Mantuvieron un prolongado silencio que se extendió durante cuarenta minutos. Salieron de su ensimismamiento cuando la campana sonó fuertemente en todo el castillo.  
Casi sin ganas, se levantaron de sus sillones, y colgándose las mochilas al hombro salieron de la Sala común hacia el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Cuando llegaron, la vieron a Hermione haciendo cola, con un par de estudiantes más. Llevaba una buena cantidad de libros en sus manos.  
-¿Te pasó algo? -le preguntó Ron ayudándola con los libros.  
-Nada, solamente que la profesora nos dio para hacer dos redacciones y un cuestionario para la próxima clase -exclamó exahusta.  
-Eso te pasa para tomar muchas materias -le espetó Harry sonriendole.  
-Ya vas a ver, este año va a ser peor que sexto -dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.  
Cuando la puerta del aula se abrió salió la nueva profesora con una gran sonrisa, queriendo aparentar que todos eran buenos amigos. Cuando se dispusieron a pasar, Ginny corría hacia ellos con un par de libros en sus brazos. Los alcanzó justo cuando el trío estaba acomodándose en los bancos.  
Ron se sentó con Harry atrás de todo, y Hermione en un banco más adelante que sus amigos junto a Ginny que respiraba entrecortadamente y con dificultad.  
La profesora se paró en el centro de la clase con ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, y esperó en silencio, sin desvanecer la sonrisa, a que todos se acomodaran y guardaran silencio.  
-Buenos días, alumnos -dijo-. Como ya sabrán, me llamo Yannis Wringht, y voy a ser su profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por este año.  
Harry le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Ron.  
-Antes que nada, saquen sus ejemplares de _Enfrentarse a lo indefinible II _y habrán en la página 14.  
Hubo un leve ruido en el cual los alumnos sacaron sus libros y de nuevo, el silencio reinó en el aula.  
A pesar de que afuera el sol brillaba en lo más alto, allí estaba todo oscuro, las persianas estaban cerradas, impidiendo que los rayos pudieran iluminar aunque sea débilmente la habitación en penubra.  
Con un dejo de tristeza, recordó las tediosas clases de Snape.  
-Vamos a empezar con un breve repaso de la teoría de magia defensiva -dijo la profesora paseándose entre los bancos haciendo chocar suavemente su varita con la palma de su mano-. Y en cuanto sepan lo que tienen que saber, podremos utilizar magia para practicar para los EF.  
-¿EF? -preguntó Dean Thomas.  
-Son las silgas de Exámenes Finales -contestó la profesora, como si aquella pregunta hubiese sido una estupidez-. ¿No le hablaron de eso?  
Los alumnos negaron con la cabeza y hubo un leve murmullo.  
-Los EF, son los Exámenes Finales que se realizan al final del ciclo escolar, donde contarán todo lo visto durante los siete años en Hogwarts. Sin ellos no pueden recibir el certificado para la graduación, por lo tanto, no podrán continuar con sus estudios. El examen consiste en una prueba escrita y oral (sería realizar ciertos tipos de embrujos, hechizos, demás) en todas las materias que estén cursando. Yo, por mi parte, voy a prepararlos para que todos puedan aprobar esta materia -concluyó sonriente.  
Hermione asintió, como si todo lo que acababa de decir la profesora Wringht, era ciertamente válido. Pero los demás, se habían quedado estupefactos. El tener que repasar todo lo visto en siete años para poder rendir examenes era una tortura incierta, que muchos preferían no creer.  
-¿Porqué Hermione nunca nos habló de los EF? -le preguntó Ron a Harry en un susurro.  
Harry encogió los hombros. El tampoco entendía porque su amiga no les había comentado eso tan importante.  
-Ahora, lean la página que les designé hace un rato y después comentaremos sobre la teoría de magia defensiva -dijo la profesora.  
Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se sentó. Bajó la vista a un libro que tenía abierto de par en par y comenzó a leer sin sacarse los diminutos anteojos que llevaba apoyados en la naríz.  
Harry también comenzó a leer, pero la lectura era tan aburrida que le propuso a Ron hacer el conjuro _Muffiato_ para poder charlar de cosas más importantes.  
Ron, que le encataba ese hechizo asintió felíz. Harry sacó su varita, pero antes de poder pronunciar nada, todo se nubló ante sus ojos.  
Ya no veía el aula con los alumnos leyendo, si no que veía todo blanco, como si un generoso manto de niebla hubiese inundado la habitación. Buscó desesperado a Ron con la mirada, pero el no estaba allí. Ni Ginny, ni Hermione, ni nadie conocido había en ese lugar.  
Giró sobre sus talones y vio a dos figuras hablando, más bien gritando. Corrió hacia ellos para escuchar lo que decían. La curiosidad era su punto débil, el lo sabía.  
Dos mortífagos, con sus máscaras cubriendoles la identidad, estaban parados en medio de la nada.  
-Ya te dije lo que tenías que hacer -le dijo uno al otro.  
Harry no pudo distinguir las voces ya que estaban totalmente deformadas.  
-Lo intenté, pero es dificíl -le respondió el otro con voz temblorosa-. Ya sabés que el también cayó. Lo atraparon.  
-No me interesa -expuso-. Es fundamental que lo logres, ya hablamos de esto.  
La niebla desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Harry se encontró tirado en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, con Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Wringht y un par de curiosos alrededor de el que lo examinaban con mirada curiosa y preocupante.  
Harry todavía tenía la varita en la mano. Podía sentir como el sudor le caía por la cara hasta perderse en su cuello y su corazón latir tan fuerte, que le sorprendió que sus amigos no lo escucharan.  
Ron lo levantó con ayuda de Dean y lo sentaron de nuevo en el asiento. Guardó con dificultad la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y miró alrededor confundido.  
-¿Potter? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Wringht apoyándole una mano en el hombro.  
-Sí, solo que... me bajó la presión -mintió.  
En realidad no sabía muy bien lo que le había pasado. Capaz se había quedado dormido y soñó, o quizá si era verdad que le había bajado la presión por el calor agobiante que hacía en la habitación.  
-Señor Weasley, acompáñelo a la enfermería -pidió la profesora volviendo a su escritorio-. Los demás, sigan con la lectura.  
Harry le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y a Ginny, indicándoles que todo estaba bien.  
Ron agarró su mochila y la de Harry y abandonaron la clase segundos después.  
Iban por un pasillo hacia la enfermería cuando Harry dijo:  
-No tengo nada, vamos para la sala común.  
Ron se frenó y lo miró preocupado.  
-¿Qué te pasó? -le preguntó-. Sé que no te bajó la presión.  
-No sé, vi una cosa...  
-¿Qué cosa? -dijo Ron.  
-A dos mortífagos hablando. Uno le decía al otro que tenía que lograr hacer una cosa, y el otro le dijo que era difícil, que uno ya había caído -contó Harry a toda velocidad mientras seguía caminando hacia la Sala común.  
Ron guardó silencio, era obvio que creía que Harry estaba exagerando. Siempre, todo lo que provenía de el, era ciertamente extraño y confuso.  
Harry caminó, sin saber muy bien por donde iba, mientras memorizaba muy bien lo que había visto, soñado, alucinado. Después de varios minutos sin éxito, se propuso olvidar aquello, pero siempre le volvía una y otra vez a la mente, aquella visión borrosa que flotaba en su memoria.


	9. El obsequio del príncipe

**9**

**El obsequio del príncipe**

Al toque de timbre, Hermione y Ginny llegaron a la sala común antes que todos los estudiantes, con libros en sus manos, y las mochilas al hombro.  
Pasaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, casi corriendo, hasta que se sentaron en uno de los sillones, enfrente de Ron y Harry.  
Ginny se le tiró encima y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-¿Qué te pasó? –le preguntó.  
Él esperó a que Ginny se apartara para contarles a ella y a Hermione lo que había visto y oído.  
Cuando finalizó el relato perfecto de lo que había sucedido, Ginny no dijo nada, y Hermione sacó su ejemplar de _Traducción avanzada de runas II_ y desapareció tras él con gesto de fastidio.  
-¿No pensás decirme nada al respecto? –saltó Harry mirándola con enfado.  
-¿Qué querés que te diga? –le preguntó ella sin sacar su cabeza del libro.  
-Quiero que me digas lo que pensás –le espetó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. Estaba seguro de que Hermione se asombraría por lo que le contaría, pero no, solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.  
-Lo que pienso es que estás--  
-¿Qué estoy qué? –Gritó Harry poniéndose de pie- ¿Mintiendo?  
-No digas cosas que yo no dije, Harry. Iba a decir que estás alucinando, nada mas –contestó ella sin perder la calma. Bajó el libro y lo apoyó sobre sus piernas.  
-¿Alucinando? Yo estoy seguro de lo que vi –dijo Harry ya sentado.  
-Mirá, sé lo que estás pensando, pero Voldemort ya no está, se fue, está muerto. ¿Entendés eso? –expuso Hermione corriéndose hacia atrás el pelo con delicadeza.  
-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya sé que él está muerto y--  
-No me dejaste terminar –lo interrumpió Hermione con una mano levantada en señal de silencio-. La conexión que había entre vos y Voldemort, se rompió desde el día que éste murió. Lo que veas o sueñes no son más que simples alucinaciones o quizá pesadillas, como todo el mundo las tiene alguna vez. No creas que sos el único que tiene sueños horribles desde aquella vez.  
Se levantó, se puso de nuevo la mochila al hombro y salió por el retrato, sin ni siquiera saludar a Ron ni a Ginny, directo a su clase de Aritmancia.  
-Yo sé que no fue una alucinación, ¿ustedes sí me creen? –les preguntó a Ron y Ginny.  
-Por supuesto que te creo –dijo Ginny no muy convencida.  
Harry ni esperó a que Ron conteste, le dirigió a su novia una miserable sonrisa no convencida del todo. Sacó su horario de la mochila y le echó un rápido vistazo.  
-¿Qué tenemos ahora? –preguntó Ginny recostándose en el sillón y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, quien pasó su brazo para abrazarla.  
-Libre, y después con Slughorn –anunció.  
El resto de la hora la pasaron callados, sin dirigirse palabra. Harry estaba sumido totalmente en la conversación, o discusión, que había tenido con Hermione.  
Quizá era verdad lo que ella decía, tal vez solo eran alucinaciones provocadas por años de angustia, tristeza y sufrimiento.  
Pero muy en el fondo sabía, que aquella conversación, era real. No sabía que tan real podía ser, pero estaba seguro y decidido a averiguar que estaba pasando.  
Los accidentes a _muggles_ no eran normales, si no producidos por gente del mundo mágico. O tal vez, todo era una gran coincidencia.  
La campana sonó en todo el castillo, produciendo estremecimiento en varios.  
Se levantaron, los tres, y salieron hacia las mazmorras para tener la primera clase de pociones.  
Cuando llegaron, Harry se alegró al ver que su amiga todavía no había llegado. No quería seguir discutiendo con ella, ni mucho menos ahí, para que todos se enteraran que volvía a tener visiones horribles sobre los planes de los mortífagos.  
Se pararon en la puerta, bien alejados de unos alumnos de Slytherin, entre los que se encontraba Draco Malfoy.  
-¿Qué pasó con Granger, Weasley? ¿Ya te dejó? –gritó Malfoy riendo.  
Harry se dio vuelta antes de que su amigo reaccione.  
-¿Por qué volviste a Hogwarts, Malfoy? –preguntó tranquilo.  
-Que te importa –respondió, ya sin la sonrisa.  
-Me importa mucho. Me preguntaba si tu padre está en Azkaban ahora mismo…  
-Para tu mala suerte, el no está en Azkaban –gritó Malfoy-. Ya vas a saber donde está, Potter.  
La puerta del aula de Pociones se abrió de par en par, produciendo un estruendoso ruido, haciendo que todos los alumnos que estaban esperando se dieran vuelta.  
Harry no le contestó a Malfoy, pero si se quedó con aquellas palabras volando por su mente. Trató de memorizarlas para no olvidarlas, así más tarde, tendría tiempo de analizar una por una y ver que le quiso decir con aquella enigmática oración.  
Todo lo que provenía de un Malfoy, debía ser estudiado y analizado, no cabía duda.  
-Pasen, pasen –dijo Slughorn.  
Harry se sentó junto a Ron y Ginny. Sacaron su ejemplar de _Filtros y pociones mágicas de Arsenius Jigger, _que habían comprado en el verano, y esperaron a que el profesor hablase.  
Al rato entró Hermione y se sentó al lado de Ginny sin decir palabra.  
-Bienvenidos a otro año –dijo el profesor.  
Estaba más gordo que de costumbre, bajito y calvo.  
«¡Harry Potter! –dijo de repente.  
-Hola, señor –lo saludó.  
-¡Qué héroe! La verdad, tengo que felicitarte, muchacho –expuso sonriente y alzando las manos.  
-Gracias, profesor. Pero no estuve solo –dijo echándole una mirada a sus amigos y a Ginny.  
-No, claro que no. Sé muy bien todos los que pelearon a tu lado. Pero bueno, ahora vamos a la materia.  
Hubo un murmullo y Harry captó la burla que en ese momento Malfoy le dirigía.  
Hermione le pasó un papelito a Ginny, que se lo pasó a Ron y éste se lo hizo llegar a Harry.  
El lo abrió, y leyó en letra grande y clara: «Perdón»  
Le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione indicándole que todo estaba en orden, había aceptado sus disculpas y más tarde tendrían tiempo para hablar.  
-Hoy vamos a repasar para los EF. Prepararemos una poción avanzada, que tienen en la página 68.  
Harry abrió el libro y vio que decía "Esencia de Díctamo". Por alguna extraña razón, le sonaba conocida.  
-¿Vamos a aprender a realizar esta poción? –preguntó Neville, que se encontraba unos bancos más adelante que Harry.  
-Por supuesto. Esta poción produce un efecto muy útil para muchos: Cura heridas sangrantes.Tras usarla aparece un humo verdoso que se eleva hacia arriba y cuando se aclara se ve que la sangre de la herida deja de manar. La herida parece que tuviera varios días; una piel nueva se estira sobre lo que un momento antes había estado en carne viva (También cura quemaduras) [Información sacada del libro "El diccionario del mago" para más información –explicó el profesor.  
«Como es lógico, esta esencia se prepara con una gran cantidad de díctamo pero su realización puede llegar a tardar unas semanas, así que hoy empezaremos a prepararla, las dejaremos reposar, para poder continuar la próxima clase. Y si alguno logra hacerla bien, puede llevarse un frasquito para cualquier ocasión "sangrante" que tengan.  
-Ya preparé esta poción, es facilísima –dijo Hermione sonriente-. ¿Se acuerdan en segundo año cuando dormimos a Crabbe y Goyle?  
Ron saltó una carcajada y Harry asintió con la cabeza. Ginny que en ese momento había estado en la Cámara de los secretos, no se había enterado de la habilidad de Hermione en preparar pociones y esencias.  
-Pueden empezar –gritó Slughorn.  
Todos se pusieron en marcha. Harry que no contaba con ninguna ayuda más que su libro, sacó su caldero y fue hasta uno de los armarios de la mazmorra a agarrar Díctamo para él y sus amigos.  
Abrió la puerta y empezó a buscar frascos que contuvieran lo que estaba buscando. A delante de todo, había un libro de sexto año, aparentemente nuevo por su tapa.  
Lo empujó con una mano para poder llegar hasta los frascos, pero el libro se resbaló y calló, abriéndose de par en par.  
Cuando se agachó a recogerlo, el corazón le dio un vuelco.  
El ejemplar del Príncipe mestizo, estaba ante sus ojos. Aquel mismo que había dejado dos años atrás en la Sala multipropósito, había caído milagrosamente a sus manos. Casualidad o no, era algo fascinante. Sabía que no iba a ayudarlo con la esencia de Díctamo, pero tenerlo de nuevo en sus manos le devolvió la alegría al cuerpo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.  
Lo puso bajo su uniforme y agarró rápidamente el díctamo para volver a su asiento.  
Se lo dio a sus amigos y el sacó el libro. Lo abrió de par en par arriba de la mesa, sin importarle demasiado, la sangre en su cuerpo estaba caliente, llena de excitación y conmoción. Miles de preguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza.  
Vio las infinitas anotaciones de Snape, hasta que en la última página, había algo escrito, con la misma caligrafía que la del príncipe, pero que la vez anterior, no estaba.  
-"Para que nunca pierdas el equilibrio" –leyó Harry en un susurro.  
Y debajo de esa enigmática frase, las siglas PM con la letra negra y apretada de Severus Snape resaltaban en la hoja amarillenta.  
Lo guardó rápidamente en la mochila, y trató de concentrarse en la poción. Más tarde tendría tiempo de revisar bien el libro y analizar las palabras de Snape.  
¿Qué hacía el libro ahí cuando se suponía que debía estar entre las cenizas que habían quedado en la sala multipropósitos? ¿Por qué estaba escrito eso al final de la página? ¿Y para quién era aquella frase?  
Cuando finalizó la clase, Harry no había avanzado mucho, pero sin embargo, lo poco que había hecho lo dejó a un costado para dejarlo reposar. Su poción había adquirido un color verde agua, y no era del todo sólida como debía ser, si no más bien líquida.  
Salió de las mazmorras junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que no se habían percatado del detalle que había recuperado el libro que tanto le había enseñado.  
Y lo extraño era, que ahora no sentía bronca hacia el príncipe, si no que sentía una extraña admiración inexplicable.  
El sabía que Severus Snape, había arriesgado su vida años consecutivos para mantenerlo a salvo, aunque tenía claro que lo había hecho por Lily Evans, y no por Harry. Sonrió, no sabía porqué, pero lo que si sabía era que Snape, que tantos años le demostró odio y desprecio, era el hombre más valiente que jamás hubiese conocido.  
Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al Gran comedor para almorzar. Se sentó exhausto y sacó el ejemplar de pociones avanzadas.  
-Miren lo que me encontré en las mazmorras –les dijo a sus amigos enseñándoles el libro con una sonrisa triunfante.  
Nadie dijo nada y Harry les especificó que era el del príncipe.  
-¿Qué hacía en las mazmorras? –preguntó Ron mientras no tardaba en llevarse una buena porción de tarta a la boca.  
-Eso me gustaría saber, ¿qué opinas Hermione? –le preguntó Harry.  
-Es obvio, ¿no?  
-¿Qué es obvio? –inquirió Ginny inclinándose hacia delante para ver el libro.  
Harry le había comentado sobre las anotaciones del profesor, y toda la historia completa, pero nunca lo había visto, por eso sentía cierta curiosidad.  
-Que el libro lo puso Snape –dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.  
-¿Qué tan segura estás? –preguntó Harry, incrédulo.  
-Muy segura. Está claro que Snape lo sacó de la sala multipropósito –aclaró Hermione.  
Harry se mordió el labio inferior, y ella continuó con una mueca de pocos amigos.  
-No sos muy bueno en oclumancia, siempre lo supimos. Snape ese día en el baño, habrá visto en tu mente donde escondiste el libro y como jamás lo fuiste a buscar, se lo quedó él.  
-¡Ah! Y mirá esto… -la interrumpió Harry mientras buscaba la última página, acordándose de lo que había leído.  
Hermione lo tomó y lo leyó en voz alta:  
-"Para que nunca pierdas el equilibrio"  
-¿Qué me decís? -preguntó Harry.  
-No sé, ¿esto no estaba antes cuando solías usar este asqueroso libro para ganarte los méritos en pociones? -preguntó.  
-No puedo creer que todavía sientas bronca por eso -le espetó Ron con la boca llena.  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada de furia, y volvió a dirigirse a Harry para que le contestara.  
-No, jamás estuvo ahí.  
-Entonces está claro también que Snape lo escribió cuando lo sacó de la Sala multipropósito -explicó.  
-¿Pero cuando lo sacó? -pregunto Harry incrédulo.  
-Bueno, seguramente unas semanas después del accidente que tuviste con Malfoy -repuso Ron.  
-Y si quieren que de mi opinión. Snape quería darte el libro, Harry -dijo Hermione.  
-¿Darme su libro? -preguntó poniéndole énfasis a la palabra 'su'.  
-Está claro, el escribió eso para después entregarte el libro. Pero no se percató del pequeño detalle que Voldemort iba a matarlo para conseguir aquella varita, ¿no?  
Harry no dijo más nada. La ficha había caído, muy lentamente, pero lo había hecho al fin.  
A veces envidiaba la calidad con la que su amiga resolvía todas las incógnitas y los problemas. Sí, Hermione Granger era una persona muy inteligente, él lo sabía, y cada día le agradecía a Dios por haberla cruzado en aquel compartimiento.  
Si ella estaba en lo cierto, en verdad Snape apreciaba a Harry. No sabía porqué había escrito aquella oración en el libro, y mucho menos sabía la razón por la cuál tenía la intención de que Harry lo encontrara.  
Cuando terminaron de almorzar se dirigieron a la sala común porque gozaban de una de esas escasas horas libres en las que los cuatro coincidían.  
Hermione había vuelto a ponerse cariñosa con Ron e iban abrazados por los pasillos.  
Ginny, en cambio, seguía un poco distante con Harry, por la misma razón que los dos creían: Lauren Kuhmar.  
Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de manera escandalosa, se dirigieron a la clase de transformaciones, donde la profesora McGonagall los esperaba con gran trabajo. Finalizada la clase, todos se fueron a distintos sitios con montones de deberes, redacciones y hechizos por aprender.  
Harry, exhausto, llegó a su dormitorio y tiró la mochila al lado de la cama. Se tiró en ella sin sacarse la ropa, todavía faltaba bajar a cenar. Aún, las palabras de Hermione de aquel mediodía le resonaban en su cabeza produciendo un incansable eco. Y entre Snape y el libro del príncipe, se quedó profundamente dormido, sin ni siquiera preocuparle el ruido notorio que hacía su estómago, pidiendo a gritos la cena de aquella noche.


End file.
